


markson universe

by Fairy (laterie)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, all genres, be aware i write power couple markson there will never be only one of them topping/bottoming, betaed!, i included the KINGS AU here too, over my dead body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterie/pseuds/Fairy
Summary: here we go. random markson AUs - not tied by any length. release the anarchy!
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 97
Kudos: 137





	1. college I.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this series won't flop or I swear to the FF god that I'll quit  
> do you like GOT7's Face?

Mark has been pining after Jackson, his best buddy, for _years_ now. If now shaking his hips and wearing silky pajama pants wasn't a good enough clue for the innocent eyes of Jackson Wang, then maybe mother nature forgot to add some _business_ into Jackson's pants. Sometimes, and read it as often, Mark fed his mental break-down in alcohol and bothering Jinyoung, who could write a book by now. Mark drank three beers and Jinyoung one martini. 

Then he brought that dumbass of his friend home to Jackson, who fell asleep on the couch wearing his stupid compression leggings. ' _Good luck,'_ said Jinyoung with a grin before he shut the door. Jackson sat between the pillows, a bird nest on his head, and a fucking bulge in his leggings. If Mark weren't drunk, he would say it's just the tight fabric giving more inches to Jack's dick, but _no._

Mark was a thirsty mess.

And also, he started to cry. 

"What the hell?" Jackson jumped on his feet and quickly strode to his best friend, "Mark, are you hurt?"

Now, Jackson was fully awake, the living room's dim lights were shining in Jackson's eyes, creating a gentle atmosphere. Both were romantic, though Jackson probably didn't find Mark's drunk ass sweet.

"Your legs are so sexy even without the compression leggings, Jackon. Please help me." Mark gripped his shoulder gently, "you are a fucking Greece god!" 

Jackson blinked at him, confused, "I've been curious lately why were you blabbering about Hercules in your dreams."

"You make me cry." Mark sniffed, "you're so perfect, but you won't let me have you."

"Mark, we're best friends."

There it was, the motherfucking words.

"Did you just friend-zoned me?" 

Jackson panicked, " _no,_ I mean, Mark… you – me and…"

"You did." Mark's bottom lip trembled, "you friend-zoned me. Oh my god."

"Listen…"

"I can't believe I got friend-zoned." Mark felt limp suddenly, and his hands fell back to his body, "...by my bestie. What is life? What is my purpose now?"

"Holy berry, you're so tragic when you're drunk," Jackson sighed, "come here, you dumb."

"No!" Mark stepped back, "you're incubus!"

"Alright," Jackson replied dismissively. 

"Devil in puppy's clothing."

"Fine."

"I know your seductive weapons." Mark stretched an arm between them, "you gonna pretend you want me now because I cry too much."

"I honestly can't believe you still can talk."

"I am a multitasking person, alright?" Mark drew a deep breath.

Jackson stood there, watching as Mark drowned in his tears and in the alcohol in his veins. But he could only take a little before he would collapse too. Jackson rolled his shoulders and tested the waters by taking one step. Mark sobbed louder but didn't make any move. Jackson felt his heart breaking into million pieces and melting in the puddle of Mark's tears. They were always connected, love, or not.

"En, come on!" Jackson cried, "let me hug you!"

"No!"

"Don't be stubborn!" 

"No!"

Jackson rolled up the sleeves of his oversized sweater and narrowed his eyes at Mark, "you're getting absurd En."

"No."

"Stop saying no!" Jackson was getting frustrated; he didn't mean to raise his voice, but he did and immediately felt sorry about it when Mark's whole expression broke down in tears and sobs. 

It was like making angels cry. 

Mark fought against Jackson when he approached him, though his attempts were uncoordinated and pathetic as he was drunk. Jackson shooed his hands away and cupped his face, and their looks met. Only now Mark noticed that Jackson was crying too. 

"Why are you crying?" 

"Because of this stupid Mark Tuan."

"Then don't." Mark bit his bottom lip, "he's not worthy of your tears."

"Shut up," Jackson said gently and closed his eyes, "it's up to me for whom I shed my tears." 

They shared a silent moment, taking their time to calm down from the wuthering heights. When Jackson opened his eyes, Mark looked at him with a glossy and drunk stare, his tears drying between Jackson's fingers. 

"We're friends, Mark," he said with a small voice and felt like his best friend shivered under his hands after the words, "and to allow you to take me, we have to be more than friends."

Mark licked his dry lips, his watery eyes glistering with hope, "do you want that? Be more?"

Jackson huffed, relieved, "I would love to, dumb En." 

"Dumb Ga." Mark's bottom lip shivered again, and another gallon of tears threatened to spill on Jackson's hands. 

"Why are you crying so much?" Jackson complained, wiping the tears again. "Why didn't you ask me normally, Mark? What were all these silky pants and strawberry lip balms for?" He giggled. 

"You like these." Mark pouted, sniffling.

"You're so cute." Jackson caressed his cheeks with his thumbs, "can I hug you now?"

"Yes, please." 

Jackson pulled him into a warm hug and let Mark squeeze him back, feeling the muscles in his slender but mighty body. Jackson closed his eyes, feeling his own tears of relief. It felt _right_ to be held by Mark. He always gave the best hugs and cuddles. After a while, Jackson felt a hand rubbing circles on his back and moving south until it stopped on his tailbone. 

"Jacks?"

" _Hm_?"

"I know I said your legs are perfect as they are, but—"

"I'll keep wearing leggings, don't worry."

"Thanks." Mark patted his lower back and relaxed in Jackson's arms, "you're sexy as fuck."

"Thanks."

Mark pinched his asscheek and patted it gently before he squeezed it. Jackson sighed, seeing it coming for a while, "you're a handful, Mark Tuan."

" _Yeah,_ but, it's my hand full of your ass here." 

Jackson groaned, embarrassed, "dumb En." 


	2. Summer overture I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> I've been thinking and came to the conclusion, that I'm gonna name each chapter based on the AU. so if i'll write continuation then you'll know which AU is which. cool, right?

Jiaer stood in the hazy night in warm silent summer rain and watched the man sitting on the curb wrapped in a blanket that was indeed wet by now. The police car's red and blue lights illuminated his pale and expressionless face; the wet red hair was plastered on his face. Jiaer saw him trembling, rubbing the soles of his boots together in a false hope of getting warm. The medics had full hands of the three injured men and countless dead bodies, so nobody, not even the policemen, had time to handle the shocked man sitting alone in the darkness.

Hong Kong was the most beautiful in spring; full of red and plum flowers, and this man, this one, red-head man with lips looking so pale and cold, was able to bring the harsh winter into the summer; Mark imprinted his actions in every petal of the Hong Kong flag. A survivor, fighter, and an unknown hero who will disappear one day.

A man without a name.

His ex-lover, whose name only Jiaer knew.

Jiaer pulled his leather jacket together, crossed his arms over his chest before walking to the men, and took place next to him on the wet curb. All the rain of the world couldn't wash away the memories and misery they both came through.

"I'll get your papers done as soon as possible," Jiaer said, his voice strangely distanced in his ears, "I'll pick your name myself."

Of course, there would be no response. They haven't talked in three years since Mark infiltrated the Triada. Does Mark even remember who he was or who Jiaer was? This was the closest they had gotten since the cold February night when they said goodbye, and Mark left Jackson with a broken heart.

**

_"I joined the police to help this country, not to fool around in the sheets."_

_"You have to be so cruel to me, huh?" Jackson threw the blanket away before he stood up and pulled his pants on, "after a year of promises. Nothing but lies! If you want to get killed, then don't involve my feelings!"_

_"You said this is about sex, Jiaer!"_

_"It was!" he yelled, picking up his abandoned shirt from the floor, "it's not now."_

_Mark sighed and averted his eyes. It was too late to come out and confess when Mark had already agreed to take the case and become an undercover cop. From the best newbie in the police academy, DEA's best secret agent to a nameless gangster with no past. Jiaer stood there, broken and desperate for a conclusion, but Mark had any. A fact was a fact; there was no way how to back off now._

_"You should've told me," Jiaer threw the shirt on the bed dismissively and turned around with hands on his hips. He couldn't look at Mark and see all the traces after their lovemaking while knowing it's probably the last time ever he sees him. "I would never give you my permission." He rubbed his chin nervously, trying to disperse all the suffocating emotions._

_"It's not up to you." Mark retorted._

_"What I am?!" Jiaer swung around, "a fucking toy to you?"_

_"You said it clearly! No emotion involved!"_

_"It happens!" they were yelling at each other now, but Jiaer knew it's not the anger but sorrow and disappointed that made them feel cold to each other._

_"Then you should've stopped before it went this far!" Mark shot back._

_"I didn't want to!"_

_"Then stop crying over a spilled milk!" Mark quickly stood up from the bed and started to collect his scattered clothes._

_Jiaer gave it a second before he jumped on the bed to get to his lover as fast as he could. When his feet touched the wooden floor on the other side of the bed, he grabbed Mark by his shoulder and yanked him forward. Mark complained and called him some awful words, but Jiaer tossed him over his shoulder like a potato bag and then dropped him on the bed. He crawled over Mark and pinned him with his arms and legs._

_"Stop it!" Jiaer warned Mark before he would try to free himself, "I know you can kick my face now, but you're going to listen!"_

_"I don't fucking care what you think anymore! It's not my fault that you developed feelings!" Mark hissed at him, and that moment, when his usually loving eyes were filled with nothing but ice, Jiaer knew that it's pointless to fight the stubborn man._

_Jiaer drew a deep breath, and his voice softened, "you did too," he said straight to his face, "I know you did too."_

_Mark's body tensed more, and his muscles flexed, but he restrained himself from flipping Jiaer over. They shared a long silence filled with longing that had not to time to develop fully. It was crazy to think about yearning when they haven't even separated yet. But it was there, it stung in Jiaer's chest, chaining his heart to Mark._

_He never felt so alive, so powerful and fragile at the same time as now with Mark allowing him to control him. Always so proud, Mark loved to get dominated when the shits hit the fan, and the world was crumbling under his feet. Responsibility was dragging him down like cement blocks on his feet. Their relationship started like that; one hot summer midnight when Mark felt so low that not even alcohol could help him forget the last police raid on the drug lab; kids working for the cartel lords, their veins almost black from abusing the drugs._

_Mark could take only a little, and Jiaer was there to help if Mark would help him too._

_Jiaer's house was traditional; it was inherited for generations. Mark looked luscious in the warm lights of lanterns hung by the entrance. Jiaer took him in and settled him in the back veranda area. He made Mark a tea, and Mark kissed him with the organic green tea's taste on his tongue. They shared only a few words before Jackson fucked him on his porch, painfully dry with Mark's knees and tailbone ending bruised. Mark craved the pain, while Jiaer craved to be needed._

_"I did not." Mark looked into his eyes, "not even for a second."_

_Jiaer's chest deflated, and he bowed his head. A hurtful wail left his mouth. It was a lie, a fucking lie that Mark's mouth spread because he said goodby without wanting to feel attached. It was a lie that fed Jiaer's wounded heart like it was a beast in heat._

_"Don't fucking lie to me! Not now!"_

_"You can't choose what is lie and what not!" Mark pushed against him, and he would surely get free if Jiaer didn't change his position. He wrestled Mark for a while before he pinned his arms over his head and sat on his thigs. They didn't say a word, but their looks were enough to tell how the ice was melting in the situation's heat._

_And then, Jiaer was moving, letting go of Mark's hands to cup his face and kiss him feverishly. Mark wanted to shove him away. He clawed Jiaer's shoulders and lifted his knees to disbalance his lover, and Jiaer' e let him have this moment. They rolled with Mark being on top for a second before he pushed again and again; they fought in the sheets, getting breathy and tired. Jiaer gripped Mark's hips and pulled him underneath. He pressed his palm against Mark's abdomen and quickly lowered his pants to get his cock out._

_Mark grabbed his chin, holding Jiaer on distance, the last resort fueling his body before it turned into a breathy mess. The arousal sucked all his energy out and let Mark almost gummy under Jiaer's hands. He could still push and pull and smack him if he could, but Jiaer grabbed him under his knees and opened his legs. It was moments – just seconds; everything went fast and blurry after Jiaer pushed himself into Mark's welcoming body. He crashed Mark with his weight, holding him down, as he ruthlessly fucked into him, desperate moans filling Mark's ears._

_Mark wrapped his arms around Jiar's shoulders, pressing his fingers into the vast planes of his back. His eyes got teary from watching without blinking as the lanterns threw shadows on the ceiling. Mark relaxed his body; his fingers were intertwining into Jiaer's hair as he held him close._

_There never was a future for them._

_"I know you do…" Jiaer buried his face in the crook of Mark's neck, his tempo frantic as he was chasing his peak._

_Mark took the abuse, but his tears were filled with sorrow, not with pain. He held his lover after the crazy knot of emotions came undone. The steady breathing against his chest, the heartbeat against his heartbeat, made everything worse for Mark, who had to say his last goodbye. Jiaer made everything laborious and emotional._

_Mark tilted his head back to reach Jiaer's ear with his lips and whispered: "you idiot…"_

_"Your idiot."_

**

"Yien."

Jiaer turned his head to look at him curiously. The name sounded fragile and innocent on Mark's tongue, like a spring breeze, a brand new start. Nobody would come around and think: _Yien is a gangster._ Jiaer personally will wash away the crimson from his body and wrap him into his bedsheets' white silk.

"Yien, it is," he smiled.

When the police cars' last door closed and the special force team was packed it their van, and no prying eyes could see them, Jiaer wrapped his arm around Mark's shoulders and brought him closer to his chest.

They sat in the rain, the red and blue lights of cars disappearing in the distance and leaving them for the dim street lights. Though the darkness enveloped them and was circling them like sharks, Jiaer felt like no dirt, and no sins were able to touch him while he held Mark in his arms.

The street got empty, and the sound of the rain increased, watering the dead spots between them, and maybe one day it will turn into a beautiful garden.

"Did I make it?" Jiaer almost missed the gentle question.

He smiled, " _yeah,_ you changed the world, Yien."

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😥 inspired by infernal affairs. when Jacks said these are his favorite movies i almost flipped my table. i love the movies. the name is taken from Clint Mansell's song Summer overture. Check it out it's beautiful.


	3. Canon verse I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally i wrote this for the KING DRABBLES but it won't make it in there. So i am posting it here. would you like if i put the KINGS AU into these series too?

Mark thought that someone was trying to break into his house, but then would they use a key? Or would Milo go barking and jumping crazily like a rabbit? Mark threw away the duvet from his body and listened closely, but there was no voice. He heard the clinking of keys, and that sound couldn't be mistaken with anything else. Mark put his feet on the carpet and looked around for a weapon.

But then he set the alarm last night. There was no way someone would break in without…

Mark grabbed his pajama pants and quickly, almost stumbling over the bed, he put them on and ran from the bedroom, frantically looking all around the living room, but the house was suddenly silent, and Milo was sitting on the couch. So, maybe he heard another dog, or his neighbor brought another package of ramyeon to his door, but the keys— he turned around and bumped into the solid chest of his boyfriend.

"Look who's back!"

"Jackson!" Mark threw himself around Jackson's neck, holding him for the dear of his life.

Five months.

Jackson tightened his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pressed his nose into his shoulder, closing his eyes and slowly exhaling the scent of his home. Mark rarely cried, mostly on the stage because he was overwhelmed by the love of their fans, or because he still could hardly believe that he is standing over there with his six boys. But today, after five long months, he didn't give a damn; he never did when it came to crying in front of his boyfriend.

So, he wept.

And god, help Jackson because he was on the verge of tears too.

Jackson fit so perfectly into his arms that Mark didn't want to let him go ever. Even if they died like this, Mark wouldn't mind anymore even if the whole world would see and judge them. He was tired of losing Jackson every month to the world.

"I can fall asleep in your arms," Jackson nuzzled into his neck.

"You will."

Though Mark's brain worked on standby, and his pants were suddenly getting tight, he somehow forgot that Jackson should've stayed quarantined before he could come to see him. Milo barked at them and jumped down from the couch. Jackson's hands squeezed Mark's waist and traveled down to his ass, to probe him through the silky pajama pants.

"Would you stay quarantined with me?" Jackson asked suddenly, his voice gentle.

"Huh?" Mark withdrew, but let his hands rest on Jackson's shoulder.

"I gotta do the fourteen days, babe." He smiled.

Only then Mark was fully awake when the weight of the words settled in his stomach. Jackson had his luggage next to the wall. They shared a look, and Mark blinked once and twice, then Jackson leaned closer and kissed him, almost melting Mark on the spot. For a moment, he forgot about the quarantine when Jackson's tongue chased his. They separated, breathlessly with Milo jumping around them like a gummy dog.

"I think I don't have a choice, now, Mr. Wang." Mark poked him on his side.

"You know, it's only fair. You got your fourteen days when you got back from L.A. we're even now."

Mark rolled his eyes when Jackson wiggled his eyebrow seductively, "come on, it'll be fun, babe." He grabbed Mark's ass again.

"You're testing my patience." Mark let him massage his ass through the fabric, "I'm really the saint here."

Jackson giggled, kissing his way down to Mark's neck, "you didn't miss me?"

"I missed you more than the air!" Mark pressed his cheek against his boyfriends, "I love your hair, Jack."

"I love you."

"That too."

"Welcome _home."_ Mark laughed when Jackson's fingers slid under his shirt and tickled it accidentally. When Jackson heard that sound, he couldn't help but do it again.

"Missed your giggles, babe."

By now, Mark was trying to free himself from the hands, but at the same time, he wanted to become one with Jackson so they couldn't separate ever again. Jackson circled his arms around Mark's waist and pressed his back against his chest. He groaned lowly when Mark's ass perfectly fit against his groin.

"It'll be fun. Fourteen days together." He nuzzled Mark's neck, "we can be naked all the time."

"Yeah," Mark liked that idea, "so let's get you to shower, you smell like an airplane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is going home.


	4. Canon verse II.

"Mark, do you believe in angels?" Jackson tiredly climbed in the bed, wearing his black pajamas.

Mark put away his phone and immediately started to wrap him under tonnes of fluffy blankets and a duvet. Only his reddish hair got stuck out when Mark was done, "of course, I do." He kissed the tiny bit of Jackson's forehead with a smile.

"I can't breathe." He mumbled into the layers of fluff, but his boyfriend only laughed and rolled on top of him, giggling.

When Mark pulled the red, thick blanket away from Jackson's face, he was greeted with Jackson's glistering eyes. He brushed away Jackson's fringe and caressed his cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"I have one angel right in front of me." Mark brushed his thumb over Jackson's lips.

"Funny," Jackson bit his bottom lip, but he couldn't hide his smile, "I just wanted to tell you the same."

"I don't do anything," Mark shrugged.

"That's it. You don't have to try to have an impact on people. You were born an angel."

Mark pulled away and blinked in confusion. It was too much of wordplay for his tired head. Jackson has returned home in the middle of the night while Mark's brain was still on stand-by. After they shared kisses and hugs, Mark helped Jackson in the shower, and then he wrapped him into the fluffiness of his bed. Until now, Mark didn' have to use his brain.

"I'm just taking care of you." Mark laughed, "aren't you sleep deprived, my big strawberry?"

Jackson pouted, "yeah, I'm, but also, you're an angel."

"Alright, I heard that already from you. What's with you and angels?"

"It's not _angels and me."_ Jackson tried to free his arms from under the mass of blankets, but it had no point since Mark was half-way sprawled on him, and tucking ability was his specialty. "It's you and me."

"Alright," Mark kissed him on the lips, "just go to sleep."

"Sing me a lullaby."

Mark hummed before he lay down, his weight comforting Jackson after five months of empty beds and no intimate warmth. He closed his eyes, and before Mark started to hum the melody of the only lullaby he knew in Chinese, Jackson interrupted him.

"You are the most loving, the most selfless person I have ever met," Jackson said with his eyes closed, "you are so respectful of my time and needs that sometimes I can't help myself but think that you've been sent to me by the heavens."

There was a pause before Mark kissed his lips again, "maybe, but who knows?"

Jackson smiled at that, " _I_ do _."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't help myself but think that i flopped with this series. you guys really don't have any prompts? :(


	5. Canon verse III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Hisui ordered some Just Right markson or vampires, so i combined it and delivered. i hope you like it.

Jackson’s breathing was shallow when he opened his eyes swiftly. The celling didn’t give him any answers about what just happened behind his closed eyes. He couldn’t move or speak, only stare and think about how Mark tore his throat open to drink his blood. But _hell,_ was Mark a motherfucking sexy vampire – but his beauty was equal to his bloodlust.

After a short breather, Jackson could finally move. He licked his dry lips and lifted his hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead. His breathing got even finally as he closed his eyes, and his brain could finally proceed that it was only a dream. Perhaps his mind played tricks on him after yesterday’s drinking night when he and Mark got stuck in the bathroom because the handle got broken. They cried a bit, hungry, drunk, and tired of little spaces. As they sat on the floor, Mark was so deprived that he sank his teeth to Jackson’s bare shoulder and whined.

That _asshole_ whined when he bit him. The combination of Mark’s teeth, lips, and tongue was something Jackson had never thought he would need.

Mark’s canine teeth would be a death of him.

As Jackson wanted to stand up, his thighs felt strangely packed and hot. His sleepy state of mind made him slow, but that feeling couldn’t be confused with anything else than erection.

“Shit!”

He got hard from Mark sucking his blood,

When Jackson turned his head to the side, he saw Mark sleeping on his side, the duvet kicked by the foot of the bed. The beautiful line of his hips hypnotized Jackson’s eyes for a bit, making him forget about the morning wood between his legs. For a moment, he even forgot that they were packed with Yugyeom and BamBam in the room.

Jackson stood up, paying particular attention to his full balls as he walked to the other side of the room to quickly get out. It hurts; his whole bottom hurts as if they really did some crazy shit last night. Mark sure would tell him as always what a mess it was.

Once in the bathroom, Jackson stripped and slipped in the shower like a night thief. When the warm water hit his body and enveloped his cock, Jackson groaned at the sensation. He leaned against the wall with his one arm and the other he wrapped around his cock. Closing his eyes, Jackson tried to think about a nice, spacy room with a king-sized bed and Mark naked in the middle of it. He would be all soft, needy, and ready for Jackson to push in and—

Jackson opened his eyes when his jerking-dream was interrupted by blood and teeth. His brain was back with vampire bullshit. Was biting now his new kink or what?

The door suddenly slid open, and a very naked and ruffled Mark Tuan appeared in front of him. They shared a look; Jackson probably had a life-time crisis when comparing vampire Mark with the real one.

“Did I wake you up?” what a lame question. Jackson moved back when Mark stepped in and closed the door.

“I had a strange dream.” The shower room was barely enough for two people, but Mark being his slender self, would fit anywhere.

“Really?” Jackson lifted an eyebrow curiously.

“I’ve been…” Mark paused, a gentle frown between his eyebrows, “I mean…”

Jackson waited patiently, ignoring the fact that Mark was looking straight at his cock. Maybe that’s why he struggled with his words. Jackson felt a portion of pride swelling his ego. He chuckled and reached for his boyfriend.

“Something is distracting you?” he smirked.

“G,” Mark shortened his name, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to.”

Jackson suddenly had his arms full of his boyfriend. Indeed, that wasn’t helping Jackson concentrate on what was happening because his cock decided to twitch and stir and leave Jackson’s head full of Mark's images on his four for him.

What foolish dreams.

“Hey, _hey…_ ” Jackson pressed his palm in the middle of Mark's back to make him feel secure, “what’s wrong?”

“It’s stupid…” as Mark spoke, his lips brushed against Jackson’s shoulder, “you’ll laugh.”

“Depends.” Mark felt so soft under Jackson’s hands, like a fluffy cloud when he squeezed his ass and hummed against Mark’s shoulder. “I had a crazy dream too.”

“I dreamed I was a vampire, and I gave you a blowjob, and it ended up horrible.” He hurried his words, which almost turned into a slur.

Well, that was _something._

What was the possibility that they would dream about the same thing, but from a different perspective? Jackson chuckled, and while he was processing the coincidence, he started mouthing Mark’s shoulder.

“I just felt like apologizing…” Mark huffed, “it feels stupid, I know.”

“What?” Jackson snorted, “did you bit off my cock or something?”

_Silence._

Holy shit.

Jackson gasped as he pulled himself away, holding Mark by his shoulders, “you did?”

A strangled whine left Mark’s lips, “I’m sorry.”

The shock was washing away quickly as Mark gave him the sweetest pout ever. How could he be angry because of a vision that cannot be controlled? But what was going on in Mark’s head that his brain produced such a bizarre picture? Well, Jackson was the one talking about weird dreams.

“Let me make it up to you.” Mark’s whole demeanor changed in a second – the pout was replaced with a chuckle and a spark in his dark eyes.

Jackson watched his boyfriend as he kneeled in front of him. Since it was a bit awkward to let Mark see how hard Jackson already was, he began mumbling nonsense about his dreams and Mark drinking his blood and that they should stop having drink-night, and Mark should stop biting him because then they’re weird to each other. At that, Mark teased the side of Jackson’s cock with his teeth, provoking a long moan from him.

“You did not just say that you’re making it up to me for biting off my cock in your dream, and then you bit me for real!” Jackson complained, but Mark had the tip already in his mouth, sucking and slurping the precum and water mixture.

Mark hummed at the taste and tilted his head back to look at Jackson, who was blabbering nonsense, which was getting lost in the buzzing of water. Jackson could feel the dangerous, sharp teeth on his skin, bruising his balls when Mark decided to tease him for some more.

“My _gods… you suck like a pro. Not like I had a pro, but you’re my pro. Mark your mouth is sin, for fuck sake, shut me up.”_

The litany brought a smile on Mark’s face, so he withdrew and changed his mouth for his fist. He ran his tongue inside of his cheek, “can’t shut you up. I like it down here.”

“Devil,” Jackson whined and loudly moaned when Mark swallowed his cock back. But this wasn’t the real deal. The real torture came when Mark opened his mouth and let the head of Jackson’s cock to stretch his cheek.

What a sinful creature.

Jackson, mesmerized by the stretch and position, was suddenly silenced by only one picture of perfect. He cupped the bulge in Mark’s cheek and tried to move when he was met with Mark adorably cocking his head on the side, his eyes doe and innocent.

“ _You…_ ”

When no words came, Mark let Jackson’s cock slip from his mouth, the long string of precum and his saliva connecting them, “did I bit off your tongue in your dream?”

Jackson groaned, “Satan.”

**

After the shower, Mark lay down on the couch, wrapped in his fluffy Adidas hoodie and Jackson’s sweats. He watched a cartoon show with terrible Korean dubbing, when Jackson plopped next to him, wearing a baggy shirt with tight leggings and fluffy socks.

“What are you watching? Bugs Bunny?” Jackson got comfortable between the cushions and put his feet in Mark’s lap. “Where are the others?”

“Jaebeom is sleeping, Bam left just a minute ago, Yugs’ in his room, Youngjae’s gaming, and Jinyoung… don’t ask me where is Jinyoung.” He shrugged and started to massage Jackson’s calves. He smiled when he felt the pressure of muscles against his fingers.

They stayed like that for a while, with Mark stroking Jackson’s legs, his hands moving up to his thighs, and gently squeezing them. Soon, Jackson was pulling Mark up to lay between his legs. Mark kissed his neck and nuzzled his soft skin with his nose; their crotches touched and rubbed. Mark thrust between his lover’s legs and trembled when Jackson’s cold hand ran under his hoodie to his small back.

“I’m so ready to take anything you’d give me,” Jackson whispered into Mark’s blond hair, “just say a word.”

Mark stilled, his lips pressed in Jackson’s jugular. Truth to be told, the most they’ve done was oral sex. Mark was maybe too careful, but he was also considerate of their feelings because, in the relationships between two men, the dynamics worked differently.

“We’ve talked about this, Gaga,” Mark pulled up on his hands, “not in the dorms, and not when there are another five guys under this roof.”

Jackson’s eyes sparkled, a bit of disappointment penetrating the shining walls, “then I’ll buy an apartment for us.”

Mark smiled, “would you?”

“Yeah. I would.”

There was nothing but a stubborn determination in Jackson’s voice when he promised to build a home for them. Mark couldn’t fight the warmth spreading in his abdomen and his heart. Jackson was better than billions of butterflies and fireworks. He dipped down and kissed Jackson’s full lips. They kissed for some more, while Jackson’s hands were stealing the warmth of Mark’s skin.

“To tell you,” Jackson took a relaxing breath, “I like you between my legs. It’s nice.” He admitted.

“I like it here too.”

They giggled and exchanged more playfully kisses before Coco came barking at them with unpleasant Jinyoung behind her tail. The lovers groaned in unison, Mark dropping flat on Jackson’s body. The mystery of missing Park Jinyoung was solved.


	6. KINGS I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, KINGS are back.

Jackson was drying his hair with a towel, pacing in the bedroom lazily while he patiently rubbed the water away. It didn’t help Mark that his husband was half-naked, wearing only comfortable underwear. The curve of Jackson's spine, the beautiful snake line that ended with his perfectly formed ass, was driving Mark crazy even after he came on these gorgeous ass cheeks not even thirty minutes ago. Jackson asked him, and Mark would be such a shitty husband if he didn’t comply.

“You’re done?” Mark asked, sitting cross-legged on the bed. He made grabby hands at Jackson, “come here.”

“Don’t wanna wet the pillows.”

“You won’t. I let you lie on my chest, come quick.”

Just like that, the towel went flying on the wooden chair by the wardrobe. Jackson swung his legs over the edge of the bed and snuggled against Mark’s body. His cold, wet hair quickly absorbed Mark’s heat as he wrapped his arm around Jackson’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

“So squishy.” He pulled Jackson against his chest, holding him tightly while showering his neck with butterfly kisses.

“Mark, stop!”

“No.”

“I refuse to be _squishy!_ ”

Mark chuckled at that a gave his husband one last squeeze before he eased his hold. They settled comfortably, with Jackson lying on Mark’s chest, his eyes fluttering shut after Mark opened a movie on his phone – just something to tire tier eyes. Jackson draped his arm across Mark’s torso and hummed, satisfied with their position when their legs got tangled.

“What do you want to eat for dinner?”

“Tuna,” Jackson mumbled against Mark’s naked shoulder, “salad, juice.”

“Some tea too?”

Another hum and Mark kissed his hair again, “’ _kay._ ”

After a while, when Mark’s eyes started to shut, and Jackson was already drifting to sleep, Mark dropped his phone on his stomach, his head naturally lulled on the side, and his nose sank into Jackson’s still drying hair.

Life like this was easy, mainly after yesterday’s crazy gaming period and today’s tiring photoshoot. Mark fooled around with the scenery, getting scolding looks from the staff, which was like talking to a wall since Mark had been in a good mood for a long time. Jackson found it endearing as always and wanted nothing but to join his husband, but there were too many eyes on them, so Jackson stayed away, watching Mark having fun with Yugyeom. Later Jinyoung joined him with a coffee from the wending machine. They talked about their new dance, Jackson’s frustration with their current situation, and continued working.

After taking care of Milo, they finally had some breather and chilled a bit on the couch. As Jackson was sprawled like a starfish, his lazy hand found Mark’s knee, squeezed it, and when their eyes met, Jackson simply asked: _“wanna make love?”_ it was that easy. Mark stroked his hand, and soon they were walking to the bedroom.

Mark’s eyes snapped open when he felt the vibration against his stomach and the dull ringing tone drilling into his eardrums. At first, he thought it was his alarm, but he didn’t set any. Jackson groaned, annoyed, and rolled on his other side, grabbing Mark’s arm in the process and hugged It. By then, Mark already picked the face-time call, rubbing his eye tiredly.

It was Bobby calling him for some reason while streaming. A silence followed silence before Bobby started to talk, and Mark chuckled.

_“I wanted to ask you about the chair.”_

His friend was incredibly good at camouflaging his shock, but the surprise in his eyes was something Mark wanted to capture forever.

“Of course, you wanted the roll one?”

_“Yeah.”_

Jackson was silently snoring into the pillow, holding onto Mark’s arm like a child hugging its favorite toy before sleep. The call didn’t last long since Mark could see how uncomfortable Bobby looked. Talking about his relationship with Jackson was one thing but revealing it on the screen was another.

“Alright, call me anytime you need something, _yeah_?”

 _“You bet._ ”

After the call, Mark sent some messages on the twitch, trolling his best friend as if he deserved it. Jinyoung would be so pissed if he could see Mark’s thoughts right now. He was sensitive about best friends topic because logically, best could be only one person.

_Tuanzy: BObby got scared_

_Tuanzy: after calling me_

_xxxxxx: I wasn’t scared_

_Tuanzy: Looool_

_xxxxxx: I didn’t know if I could talk_

Mark locked his screen and put the phone on the nightstand. Mark hadn't many comfortable sleep positions with his hand crushed between his husband’s head and shoulder. Carefully he tried to pull his hand away, but Jackson tightened his hold.

“Sweetheart,” Mark whispered, “we can’t sleep like this.”

“Yeah, Gaga, don’t sulk, I can’t hear you, but I can feel you sulk.”

It was like talking to himself, and this monologue amused Jackson, who soon outed himself by his gentle giggles. Mark poked his cheek and blew into his ear, which made Jackson laugh and buried his face into the pillow.

“I’ll torture your ear if you won’t let go of my arm.” He felt it getting numb from the weight.

Mark would spend his life making Jackson laugh, to pull these cute giggles out of him, to hear him talking in his sweet, soft voice that he reserved for Mark. The love that was beating inside his heart was like a planet’s core, and Jackson was the sun that kept it warm and his blood liquid.

“Love you so much, my little _huli jing._ ”

“Am not!” Jackson gently bit Mark’s wrist, “take it back.”

He let Jackson chew on his skin because, honestly, it aroused Mark instead of making him annoying. When Mark shifted, he pressed his groin against Jackson’s ass and nuzzled his nose into Jackson’s hair. They moved in sync – Jackson pressing back against his husband.

“Baby boy.”

“ _Shush…_ ” Jackson nosed the reddening spot on Mark’s wrist, “don’t talk.”

“Why should I listen to my rebellious baby?”

For Jackson, hearing this deep, authoritative voice was like slowly sinking into a hot bath after a tiring day. It was heating and turning his body into jelly. Mark kissed his ear, his free hand rubbing soft circles over Jackson’s hip bone when a string of new messages attacked Mark’s phone.

They looked at each other, and Mark got absolutely lost in his husband’s eyes.

“Go check it.”

“You have to let go of my arm.”

“No.”

Rolling his eyes, Mark sighed, and as much as his muscles allowed him, he turned on his back and stretched out his hand to grab his phone. His right hand was pretty much so numb by know that he felt like going back to be left-handed.

“It’s Bobby,” Mark laughed, “listen…”

Hearing that name, Jackson immediately rolled on his other side and snuggled himself into the crook of Mark’s arm that was now so sleepy with the pins and needless pinching his skin.

“What?” Jackson slid his hand across Mark’s naked chest, purposely running his thumb over his nipple.

“ _Dude, I just saw Jackson Wang lying on your arm. Bro!”_ Mark read aloud.

“ _Bro!_ ” Jackson smirked, “you had Jackson Wang lying on your arm, bro!”

Mark continued; the string of messages went like this:

_WHEn YOU TOLD ME I WOULD NEVER IMAGINE IT LIKE THAT_

_Dude, sorry for the caps but holy shit_

_I SOMetimes cannot proceed that you’re an idol too and the same level as that Jackson Wang bro_

_Alright you guys did some dirty stuff huh_

_I’ll take YOUR SECRET INTO MY GRAVE_

_DUDe tell your Jackson I am ready to fight_

The satisfied smile on Jackson's face has stolen Mark’s attention from reading. The last message was about Bobby hoping that Mark is happy.

“What’s that, _hm_?” Mark dropped his phone on the mattress and cradled his husband into his arms, “are we soft, baby?”

“The softest,” Jackson pressed a chaste kiss on Mark’s chest, “your friends are amazing.”

“I thought this day would never come; someone saying my friends are amazing.”

“ _Shhh,_ ” the sound vibrated across Mark’s chest, and then Jackson’s hand snuck under the duvet and Mark’s underwear, feeling the softness of the pubic hair. Mark closed his eyes, his breath shortening. When Jackson touched his balls, he slowly inhaled, softly calling his husband’s name.

“You need to shave.” Jackson deadpanned.

Mark laughed, squeezing Jackson in his arms like a soft plush doll, “I will, but not now, or today. Just let me hold you.”

Jackson pulled his hand out from Mark’s underwear, “I didn’t mind when we made love, tho.”

“I will, Jack, I promise.”

“Okay.” He shortly hummed into Mark’s pecs, “ _okay._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥♥ you like reading my fics, i like reading your comments.  
> [based on Bobby's call to Mark](https://twitter.com/XCIII9394/status/1321718725024702465)


	7. college II.

Jackson has built a bowling-pin line from his empty beer bottles. Sitting on the last step that led to the backyard of his frat's house, he picked another beer bottle and broke open the lid using the metal railing on the side of the steps. He cursed when the bottleneck got chopped a bit. He turned it, searching for an angle that wouldn't cut his lip. 

"Fucking shit." He angrily threw the bottle against the line. 

Why was he so drunk in the first place? It was just a frat party, it should've been one of the best days of his life since today was Halloween, and he decided to ask Mark for a date. But that asshole just went and broke his heart like it was his property; well, it's been for a while. When he came upstairs after searching Mark all over the first floor, he caught Mark making out with Joseline – the smartest and prettiest girl Jackson had ever seen.

He concluded that he was ugly as shit in comparison to her – didn't have the brain and the proportions. Simply didn't have _shit_ to offer Mark.

So he took two beer six-packs and camped in the backyard, sobbing like a highschooler over his first love. He was scared and late.

Jackson stood up with an unopened bottle and stepped across the glass shards. He went further into the backyard, recalling how pretty Mark looked in that deep neckline shirt, how his ass looked worth the whole planet in the leather pants. Jackson cried harder when he pictured Mark sitting on the table earlier, his ankle boots polished, and the angel wing earring in his ear was glistering in the, too pointy, bright light. Holding a cup with gin, Mark picked a bat pin from the curtain and pinned it on Jackson's shirt. 

_"I like Batman,_ " he said while grinning like a dumb, but damn did Jackson loved that smile. 

Now all Jackson had was his beer, broken heart, and a desire to smack Joseline. 

He really thought that Mark liked him. They shared a room, and Jackson knew every detail about his roommate, but it seemed like Mark simply wasn't too much into men, though Jackson saw him kissing Jinyoung at the last Christmas party. It's been almost a year, but he was sure they kissed more than this. 

So why it couldn't be Jackson? 

Idiot, such a stupid asshole he was, the disappointment only multiplying, leaving him full of a sour taste. There was a maple tree in the backyard, so Jackson leaned against it, searching for a tool that would help him to open his beer. There was none, and torturing a tree wasn't his best idea when he already knew it wouldn't work. 

"Shit." He slid down, ignoring the burning against his back as the bark of the tree bruised him through his shirt. 

Thoughts about Mark filled his head like water fills a glass. Everything was about Mark, and Jackson didn't even try to fight it. Tired of crying and feeling like shit, he was slowly falling asleep when someone shook his shoulder and brought him back to reality. 

"I've been searching for your everywhere," Jaebeom crouched before him, "what the fuck man? Why did you waste yourself so much?"

Due to all respect to his best friend, who was probably now fucking Joseline, Jackson didn't want to out him, but at the same time, he needed to spit out the dirt, the vomits, and pain and let Jaebeom know about his broken heart. At least someone could press a finger and stop the bleeding for a while. 

"My heart is broken," he fisted Jaebeom's jacket, "my fucking heart is broken."

Jaebeom's jaw flexed, he clicked his tongue, and before he helped Jackson on his feet, he had cupped his cheeks for support, "let's find that asshole so he can mend it back."

The autumn night was cold for Jackson to be outside only in his snow white shirt, and the bat-pin fastened on his heart. That was an asshole move from Mark because seriously? Why would you pin your friendly feelings like that onto someone who was in love with you? Jackson had promised Jaebeom that he would clean the shards the next morning before they entered the house. It was just slightly after midnight, and people were making the most out of the party. The music was loud, and people were dancing literally on everything, even on the kitchen table. 

"I hate parties," Jackson let his friend drag him upstairs, "I always hated parties."

"I know," he sighed, "let's get you to bed."

Jackson whined, "Mark is probably there fucking Joseline."

"He's not, trust me." 

"He is…" Jackson felt as the ball in his throat was pushing out his tears again, "breaking my heart into the tiniest pieces. I can't do this." 

"He would never fuck anyone in your shared room. Don't be like that."

"So what? He fucked her in the bathroom? Or anywhere else?" Jackson pushed him away, "this is fucking stupid."

"You're a tipsy asshole!" Jaebeom warned him before he shoved his shoulder against the door and turned the knob to open it. 

"Fuck that!" Jackson yelled, refusing to see the inside of his room because he heard _that_ noise – he heard the moan coming out of Mark's mouth. 

"Holy shit!" 

_Indeed._

Out of all the shitiest thing in the world, Jackson had to see Mark snapping his beautiful hips into a girl. Fuck Jaebeom and his predictions and incorrect readings of the atmosphere. Jackson almost tripped on the steps as he was running down. 

"Jackson, I swear I would never—" Jaebeom was rushing after him. 

"Fuck you!" 

"I saw Joselin with her friends before I went to the backyard! I would never—"

"I don't fucking care!" Jackson had to shove some drunk people away to get out of the house. The air was thick with sweat, perfumes, alcohol, and on top of that, Mark settled on his eyes like a blanket that suffocated him. The confusion and panic in Mark's eyes when their gazes met followed him down and further in the backyard. He seriously was about to build a camp out there. 

"Leave me alone!" Jackson yelled, standing by the tree with Jaebeom frozen by the steps. "He's a piece of shit! And nobody, not even you could read him right this time, Jaebeom!"

"You gotta tell _him!_ He's not gonna pull it out of his ass, you know?" 

He was wasted, too sensitive and _stupid_ at this moment, to resolve any tension. All Jackson wanted was to pack his bags and go back to Hong Kong. He shouldn't have accepted the Stanford scholarship. Fuck the fencing, the education, and fuck Mark Tuan. When he first saw Mark, he thought of an angel who helped him bring all the boxes into their room, who gave him cookies, and when Jackson was tired and his muscles burned from all the practices, Mark made him tea and let Jackson use his Netflix. Mark even read him the scripts when Jackson's eyes couldn't focus anymore, the glasses buried under tonnes of socks in the drawer. 

Mark was flawless, but he didn't love Jackson. 

"Nothing will change." 

"You're dumb if you think he doesn't like you." Jaebeom was about to walk towards him when the back door snapped open, and very half-naked Mark ran down the stairs. 

That idiot and his nice pecs. 

"Jackson!" he rushed towards his best friend, "I'm so sorry!" 

_'Yeah, tell it to your perfect abs and legs in these tight pants,'_ Jackson thought, but he didn't move a centimeter, his tired eyes pinning Mark to the ground. The things he could do to Mark between these sinful thighs. He felt pathetic just to look at Mark, who was balls deep in Joseline a few minutes ago. 

"I'm sorry I broke our promise."

"What?" Jackson blinked in confusion, "what ya mean?"

"No flings in our room."

Jackson laughed in his high pitched tone and stepped back, "that's what you're sorry about? _Cool._ " 

"I fucked it up. I know you wanted to go to sleep probably, and I was…"

Seeing Mark fishing for good enough excuses was rare. This person, whose brain brought him one of the best scholarships at Stanford, suddenly didn't know how to defend himself. Two years of sweet talk about partners in crime, nights they have spent drinking various teas and watching the stars, or their spontaneous trips to the desert – all of that was a fairytale, and everyone with senses, heart, and eyes would fall for Mark, but now, Jackson could see the flaws in his best friend – and fuck that because even these were perfect. 

But Jackson had _one_ _terrible_ flaw; there was nothing lovable in him for Mark. 

"I'll change a room with someone who doesn't mind when you fuck." Jackson proclaimed coldly. 

It left Mark awestruck, "you can't be serious."

Jackson looked around, realizing they were alone now. Clenching his jaw, he crossed his arms on his chest due to the chill. The fact that Mark ran after him half-naked somehow stroked Jackson's ego. He stepped closer with a dismission visible in his eyes. 

"If Jaebeom didn't lead you into the room, you wouldn't even know." Mark said calmly, "I've never done this before. We both are drunk, can we just…."

Of course, Jackson would forgive him a murder if it came to that, but at this point, it was like forgiving Mark to murder Jackson himself. It was a ghost game, Jackson trying to find his peace after being stabbed into his heart. The best thing he could do now not to lose Mark's friendship was _lying._ Though he was tired and scratched and dusted like an old, broken Christmas ornament that was still too pretty for the garbage, Jackson liked the attention of someone as perfect as Mark. 

"I have issues," the alcohol in Jackson's veins made him slow and overdramatic, "I'm ugly, and dumb, and scared to wear contacts. But you could at least like me. It would be enough."

He saw the shiver ran across Mark's bare body, and the smartest idea was to wrap his arms around Mark's middle to warm him up, although Jackson was cold too.

"What are you doing?"

"Idek." 

"What?"

"Shortcuts. Am tired. Words long, me short."

Mark sighed in his arms, "you're not ugly, dumb, or short. You are drunk." 

Why did he expect Mark to be all poetic and lovely to him in the first place? He was right. There was only this one harsh reality where Jackson would remember what he did after he would sober up and feel ashamed as fuck. There was nothing wrong with him, only that he was drunk. And though he was intoxicated, his brain still could work and do wonders. 

Fuck Mark. 

Literally and figuratively. 

Jackson withdrew, patting Mark's chest, "is she still there?"

"No." 

"How so?" Jackson pursed his lips, his eyes attached to Mark's nipples. 

"My dick went limp so fucking fast I could call the guys from Guinness records."

Jackson laughed at that, "is it that gross that another man saw your naked butt, Tuan?"

"I'm not into voyeurism," he frowned, "dicks are dicks, Jackson. They all look the same. Some are small, some big, and some regular. It's like picking your coffee in Starbucks. It depends on your mood."

Jackson's eyes moved back; he stared at Mark in amazement, "did you compare dicks to coffee? Would you drink a fucking dick, Mark Tuan? Would you get a dick for yourself if you were in the mood?"

Mark shrugged, "I have never tried."

_Shit._

That son of a fairy. 

Jackson's inside was on fire, fireworks bombing his eyes when he realized that Mark wasn't moving or talking in disgust. He just brought it up like a weather topic – the chill, the cool guy from Arcadia that would get the whole street on their knees for him. But all this _dude_ was doing now was talking about dicks in the most comfortable way, and suddenly Jackson had a coffee craving. 

"Do you want some?" and oh god, thank you for creating Mark only a centimeter taller than Jackson. They were in perfect sync for kissing, hugging, and _existing._

"Coffee is good when you're drunk." 

Jackson snorted, "but alcohol is not good for feelings." 

Damn, he would blow Mark right in the middle of the backyard, under the maple tree, and would even swallow his cum so in the morning he would wake up with an awful taste in his mouth only to know that it was real. 

"Aye, Jacks…" Mark gently patted the pin on Jackson's shirt, "I'm cold. So, don't be mad at me anymore for Joseline. I was horny, and I am drunk, and this chaos is not good for me…"

"Dude," Jackson leaned in, "we both hate parties." 

"Yeah, but we're frats. It's a rule."

"This is what happens when we separate. You should never let go of my hand, Tuan." 

"That sounds romantic," Mark grinned, bringing his arm up to wrap it around Jackson's shoulders, "let's go inside. My nipples are about to get frozen."

"Can help with that."

"No, remember? Alcohol is bad for feelings." 

They walked past the broken bottles, the glass crunching under their shoes, when Jackson stopped in the track, tightening his hold on Mark's naked waist. If he would get at least one kiss or a peck from Mark, he was reluctant to forgive him for the disrespected rule. While talking about being a stupid drunk, his brain found it as the smartest thing to do at this moment. 

"Hey," he said gently, waiting for Mark to face him. 

It was the spark, a strange coldness that wrapped its fingers around Jackson's heart. He knew that if he won't at least partly confess, Mark would probably pick where he ended with Joselin – not today but maybe tomorrow, or the day after, and Jackson would blend back in the stereotype of a broken-hearted college guy. 

"Do you like Joseline?" At least Jackson had learned a thing or two today – always call things, persons, or animals by the proper names. And right now, Jackson was ready to address his _issue_ by the right name. 

Mark was visibly taken aback by the question, but he shook his head immediately, "we just thought we're hot and made out. That was it."

Jackson picked at that carefully, "was that the same in Jinyoung case?"

Balancing on edge, Jackson knew that he had nothing to lose right now. Mark's friendship was something he could always mend, but he wanted to be sure before he would put their relationship to test. 

Mark sighed at the question, "that was a year ago, and there was mistletoe." 

"Was there?"

They shared one longing look, and for Jackson, it was like pouring gasoline on embers. The flames would set the world on fire, but there was not enough wood to burn. He breathed harshly, his hands itching to grab Mark by his waist and pull him into a breathtaking kiss. By now, they didn't breathe air but the sexual tension between them. They came from the most absurd comparison to the moment where Jackson was about to fold and break for Mark's warm eyes. 

Dicks were coffees, and all Jackson wanted to know was if Mark thought about his dick as about a Venti or tall.

"I so want to kiss your hips," Jackson blabbed out, "your v line is so fucking sexy I can't stand your perfect body. I want to kiss and smack your ass. You absolutely nut—" 

Mark was like a flash. He grabbed Jackson's shirt and pulled him forward into a crushing kiss. His canine teeth bruised Jackson's bottom lip, but he didn't mind. O _nly an absolute jerk would mind._ Soon he found himself griping Mark's waist, his fingers pressing into the cold skin, their mouth worked sloppily due to the intoxication, but Jackson swore that his whole universe has turned into Mark Tuan's heartbeat as soon as their tongues touched. And then, Jackson was grinding his hips into Mark, who pushed him against the railing. 

Jackson was hard in an instant, and when they were finally out of the air, Mark ended their kiss with a slow lick on Jackson's lips. 

He breathed in, "I'd like some venti in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to support me, then [HERE](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/fairyi) I am. if I get only one coin, it would be amazing. 🙂  
> also, I'm not getting prompts now.


	8. Canon verse IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love spontaneous writing

“Mark, what is the rush for?” Jackson called after his boyfriend. “Will you tell me where are we going?” The tall building of New York still made Jackson claustrophobic.

Not that Mark was murmuring something about being late and didn’t answer Jackson’s question, even now that Mark was secretive when they were in the middle of an unknown city. They ran from the hotel with Jackson trying to put on his jacket, but his sleeve was inside-out, which was why it took him abnormal time to fix it.

“We’re here.” Mark smiled and grabbed Jackson by the empty sleeve just when he wanted to put his arm in there.

Jackson giggled at that, bumping their shoulders together. How adorable his boyfriend could even go? Jackson would never have enough of Mark being this cute _big man_ with the softest heart. His overprotectiveness could be bothersome at times, but they always found a way to make it work.

“You, Yien-en…” Jackson wrapped his arm around Mark’s waist and finally turned his head to see the center of Mark’s attention.

He gasped, “Mark, you can’t be serious, you—”

“We’re getting late! Come on!” he pulled Jackson by the sleeve, “come on, baby, let’s have breakfast.”

Mark’s happy giggles resonated in Jackson’s ears when they entered the Tiffany & CO store. There was no way Mark was getting them breakfast at Tiffany's. The whole interior was turquoise and gold. The smell of fresh coffee and fruits made Jackson even more hungry. With all the chairs around the small square tables, vases with flowers, and menu, the minimalistic interior felt almost domestic. Indeed a magic place to have breakfast. Jackson read about it, so he knew this store was one of its kind.

But Mark ignored all of these and proceeded further into the restaurant. They passed the workers who politely greeted them until Mark stopped in front of one particular door. Before they entered, Mark turned to Jackson and let go of the jacket, so Jackson could finally fix himself.

“Mark, you took me to breakfast at Tiffany's?” his yells were covered by loud whispers because Jackson was about to lose his mind.

It’s been three weeks since Mark had become the official Tiffany & CO ambassador, and Jackson couldn’t be happier for his boyfriend, but having this privilege of getting a private room for Tiffany breakfast? That wasn’t even on Jackson’s list, not like Cartier had restaurants of this caliber with hundredths of people waiting outside.

“Yeah, I took you to breakfast at Tiffany's,” without any other words, Mark leaned in and kissed his boyfriend, “I love you so much.”

Jackson hummed, “I’m getting sentimental.”

Mark turned the knob with a sly smile and opened the door to reveal a cozy room with French windows and a set round table in the middle. The aroma of vanilla was everywhere, and it made Jackson clingy when Mark led him to the table. As a true gentleman, he pulled a chair for Jackson.

“I have to look ridiculous, oh my god!” Jackson only then realized that he was wearing baggy clothes and his hair looked like a bird's nest. “Yien, my lords, you just brought me to Tiffany while I look – shit what if Cartier saw!” ha panicked.

Mark laughed at him with his charming high-pitched giggles, “don’t be silly.”

“Yah!” he pouted, but it didn’t last long, and his face was full of smiles again, “you took me to breakfast at Tiffany's…”

“I did, and they have mango croissant….” Mark picked his favorite one and took a full bite, his cheeks round and cute.

“Alright, I am just going to pour some coffee for myself. Pray for me that I won’t spill it. Mark, my hands are trembling! What have you done!”

Both laughed, and Jackson had to put the pot on the table because of how unreal the whole situation looked. Them wearing plain jeans and hoodies were sitting in Tiffany’s and having the time of their life – a private room with a fancy breakfast. The morning light illuminated the room, creating a halo around Mark’s brown hair, and Jackson never felt more in love.

Mark poured them coffee into mugs, and Jackson cheerfully accepted it. He needed the coffee to bring him back to reality from the dreamland Mark had created for him.

“You’re something…” Jackson shook his head in disbelief before sipping his coffee, “even strawberry croissants.”

“Only the best for you.”

A strange spark appeared in Mark’s eyes when Jackson took the croissant from the basket. The hidden smile behind the cup pointed at something suspicious, but Jackson ignored that. The happy vibe was just messing with their heads.

“Take a small bit, eat slowly, Gaga. Let the flavor sink into your tongue.”

Jackson quirked his eyebrow, “ _right…_ are you doing a commercial for croissants now?”

“Maybe in the future,” Mark put his coffee down and licked his lips.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Jackson bit once, _twice, thrice…_ until something clinked against his teeth. He glanced at Mark in surprise, his doe eyes confused.

“Something’s wrong?”

Jackson lowered his gaze and looked at the diamond ring peeking from the pastry.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe ♥


	9. Canon verse V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 drabbles connected into one story

“No!”

That is how it went when Mark said he doesn’t care anymore that he can’t watch Jackson falling apart and not letting Mark help him. It happened when Mark had enough of Jackson always putting fame over their relationship.

Mark didn’t want to care anymore because it only hurt.

“But I do!” Mark shouted and slammed shut the door of Jackson’s apartment.

Jackson ran down the stairs after him and pinned Mark against the wall, “you can’t break up with me because of _that._ ”

“I just did.” Mark pushed him away and walked into the darkness of the hallway.

**

“I’m so sorry,” was Jinyoung's first reaction when Jackson confided to him, “If I knew what he planned to do, I would talk to him.”

Jackson was a mess. He took his first shower after four days because he finally allowed Jinyoung to visit him. Though he wanted to be alone, he also needed a friend to hug, so Jinyoung held him and stroked his hair gently.

“I tried so hard,” Jackson wiped his nose into the sleeve of the hoodie Mark’s left behind.

“Give him time to cool down, _hm?_ ”

“No, he meant it, Jinyoung. He meant every word.”

**

“I get where from you’re coming, hyung,” Jinyoung sat next to Mark, who was playing with Milo in his lap, “but Jackson is devasted. If he really didn’t care about you, he wouldn’t look like a trashcan.”

“He’ll be fine, as always. He’s good at pretending.” Mark retorted.

“What happened? Why are you so cold to him?”

“Why is he so cold to me?”

“Hyung,” with a sigh Jinyoung leaned against him, “he loves you more than he shows. It’s because he cannot fully show you how much he loves you.”

“I can’t…” Mark whimpered, “I can’t take it anymore…”

**

Jackson balled his fist into Mark’s hoodie that he couldn’t take off for three days. He had to look genuinely like garbage, but he didn’t care because his whole world crumbled. What for he should look good anyway?

“Hi,” he peeped at Mark, who just took out his garbage, “I thought about taking a walk. What a coincidence to meet you here.”

“That’s the building where I live.” Mark frowned.

“How are you, Mark?”

He sighed, “good.”

Jackson felt his throat tightening, “I’m glad.”

“You should go home, Jackson.” He left him standing in the evening dim lights of streetlights.

**

The next time they talked was at the JYPe studio when they were rehearsing for their upcoming tour. Jackson wanted to stay longer and asked Mark to help him with some MATs they could perform for fans. He complained at first but decided to stay for the sake of the group.

Two minutes after the door closed, Jackson pulled Mark by his shirt and kissed him forcefully, holding him around his waist. Mark shoved him away a slapped him.

That was when the wall finally cracked when Jackson’s eyes glistered with tears.

Mark gasped in shock and broke down on the floor in tears.

**

Mark brought Jackson flowers and dumplings.

“Mark, You’re so pretty today.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing. I shouldn’t have forced myself on you.” Jackson buried his face into the flowers, truly like an overgrown puppy.

Mark sat down and bit his lip, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

Jackson pulled closer to Mark. He opened the box and fed Mark with dumplings. As Mark chewed and Jackson watched him with endearing eyes, Mark felt his throat tightening at the emotions.

“It’s good,” he said with tears in his eyes, swallowing.

“God, Mark.” Jackson quickly pulled him into a tight hug.

**

Rolling all over the bed, Mark almost dropped on his face if Jackson’s strong arms didn’t catch him in time. “Where are you going, baby?” he laughed.

“I’m doing my first single photoshoot.”

“So, you roll out of happiness?” Jackson patted and squeezed his ass, “wanna celebrate?”

“Yeah, make me fancy breakfast.”

Jackson’s expression dropped, “aw, but I thought it would only involve us.”

“Aw, pouty,” Mark giggled, “you’re sulking.”

“Pouty,” Jackson snuggled himself next to his lover, “hold me tight so I won’t fly away like a balloon.”

“I will,” Mark kissed his hair, “as long as it takes.”


	10. KINGS II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran a poll on Twitter and asked people if they want me to re-open the KINGS AU drabbles or continue it here. So here I am at your wish. 😉

**DAY I**

“Holy fuck!”

Jackson looked from his cup of tea at his struggling husband. The staff members only laughed at Mark’s language and helped him to get back his wiggling earpiece. After a while, when Mark had it safely fixed, Jackson smiled at how satisfied Mark looked and how he started to apologize for his crude language. He bowed in ninety degrees and promised the staff a drink after the fansign. The two women only laughed and said that it happens, and it’s not like Mark cursed at them.

“You’ll never change.” Jackson put his cup on the table and crossed his legs and arms.

“I’m so confused by all the English talking.”

“Don’t lie. You barely swear in live-streamings.”

Mark narrowed his eyes at his husband, pursing his lips and pretending to think hard when, in fact, he just wanted to sit on Jackson’s lap and poke his cheeks. Putting his hands on his hips, Mark lifted his chin and looked away. He knew what pose to strike to rile Jackson up.

“I’m gonna ruin you, Tuan.” He murmured.

“Yeah? Kinda want to ruin you back.”

“I would so smack your head if you weren’t older,” Jaebeom appeared behind Mark, “but you know what? Fuck it.” He smacked Mark anyway and then fled from the scene.

Jackson laughed at Mark’s perplexed expression, “I guess only Jaebeom can cross the age hierarchy. God save me if I try again.”

“Well,” Mark cleared his throat and joined his husband on one of the empty chairs, “you crossed it with me.” He smirked.

“I think that’s like the bottom line in our relationship.” Jackson replied, “I’d be more worried about the line you cross every morning when you smile at me like a fluffy cloud.”

“Wow, Jackson, _wow…_ ” That was something new, but Mark smiled anyway and brushed off the dust from his pants. “I’m a cloud now, _eh_?”

Jackson leaned closer, “made of the breath of love.”

Their eyes met in the middle. While Jackson’s were glistering with endearing, Mark looked like he will start laughing any second. He bit his lip, eyes turning into crescent moons. They should be more considerate of their surroundings, but every time Jackson looked at Mark with love shaped eyes, his face nothing but an explosion of fireworks, Mark couldn’t care less about the background scenery.

“You’re ridiculous,” Mark swallowed his laugh, “stop it. I wanna kiss you, and I can’t kiss you. Jackson, don’t look at me like that.”

“Or what?” he should’ve seen coming Jackson's hands as they started to poke and tickle Mark. The torture didn’t stop even though they dragged the staff’s attention, and Jaebeom was probably sharping his knives behind the curtains.

Mark’s loud giggles were more reliable than any type of alarm, and Jackson enjoyed every tone of them, even added to the music his melody, and created a symphony. Mark almost fell from the chair and threatened Jackson by biting off his nose if he won’t stop. Finally, Mark managed to escape from the seat. He gasped for air and wiped his teary eyes with his fingers.

“Did you pee yourself, Mark?”

“Shut up, Jackson, or I swear…” Mark blinked, “I have to fix my makeup.”

“You don’t need any makeup, beautiful.”

“ _Stfu_.”

“Talking in shortcuts to me, _huh_? Are you flirting with me?”

Mark threw him a look, “how did you know? I tried to be enigmatic. I have my ways.”

“I have a radar for special people, pretty.” Bold of Jackson to lick his lips while eyeing Mark.

Now, while watching Jackson and his habit of licking his lips like he was ready to get kissed every freaking second, Mark felt hungry all of a sudden. He took a deep breath to calm down and bent over to Jackson, and squeezed his shoulder.

“LOML IGTG.” He smirked and was gone before Jackson could encrypt the message.

Was this how Mark wanted to play today? Sending messages to each other? Well, that wasn’t hard to match. Jackson smiled for himself and opened his phone to write an instant text to Mark.

JS: _loml I gtgtp sl._

_Mark: wtf Jackson you can’t turn every word into acronyms_

_JS: ic_

_Mark: dumbass_

_JS: yd_

_Mark: did you just say your dumbass_

_JS: y :)_

**

Later after the fansign, when most of the damage was done and Jackson looked like he rides on cloud nine, Mark snatched his husband for himself and locked them into a toilet stall. It always worked when Mark said he needs to pee before going. Nobody asked why Jackson had to go with him until Jackson smacked Mark with that question like a total fool, driving Mark crazy.

“Can’t go to pee by yourself, mister? Should I hold it for you?”

Some staff members turned after them, and Mark swore he would destroy the planet with everyone and move to Moon, where he will lock Jackson into a tower. Someone would say that it was the post-euphoric stage, but Mark knew better – after Jackson got back from China, he began to be clingy, acting like a lovefool and hanging on each of Mark’s words.

“You told the fan to sing. _I love you 3000_ for me.”

Before Mark could react, Jackson had him pinned against the stall’s wall, “I couldn’t pass a message to you, babe.”

“Well, you’re slow…”

Jackson smiled as he rested his hands on Mark’s sides and leaned closer to kiss his lips, “thank you.”

“For what?”

“For staying,” Jackson nosed his cheek, “for giving me more than one or two chances, for never abandoning me. For putting up with my dumb ass. For loving me.”

When Mark grabbed Jackson in the hallway, Mark had no idea their talk would go this way. All he wanted was to hug and kiss and say some cheese stuff that Jackson secretly loved and go home. What to do with his lovefool? Mark cupped his husband’s face and kissed him tenderly.

“You didn’t hear telling me to the fan? You were sitting next to me.”

“I had to pay attention. Well, not like it was easy when you were sitting next to me like that and planning your nasty ways with me. I giggled like an idiot. Did you hear me?” Jackson laughed silently.

“You always giggle like an idiot.” Mark started to poke his cheeks.

“Says the one whose laugh can bring fossils back to life,” Jackson tried to shoo away Mark’s hands, “stop it, Tuan! _Yah_!”

Mark had too much fun by poking these rose cheeks, “I wanted to do this backstage. You can’t stop me now.”

Since Mark hardly could find his limits when teasing Jackson, the payment didn’t let him wait too long. Jackson grabbed Mark’s hands and pulled him against his body to swung him in his arms and pinned his front to the wall. The next thing Mark felt was Jackson’s crotch poking his ass and his hands circling Mark’s waist to find the buckle of his belt. Jackson worked fast and wordlessly, and Mark let him.

He leaned on his forearms and pressed his ass back to Jackson to create some space between himself and the wall. There was only ruffling of the clothes and their combined muffled breaths. When Jackson entered him with one finger, Mark hissed.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I’m leaking a fucking lake into my pants, Mark. I am more than serious.”

Mark bit into his arm to quiet his voice and moans when Jackson’s two spit-covered fingers entered him at once. Mark shivered. He was sure that they would fail, and he would have to finish his dumb – too eager husband on his knees. Jackson always had a big dick ego and thought that Mark could spread himself for him in one second – because of the charm of Jackson Wang, but how many times did Mark had to let him know that it doesn’t work like that?

Jackson tried to distract Mark’s attention by showering his neck with wet kisses. It went too fast for Mark, he felt wetness on his neck and ass, and his cock started to leak. They were in a public washroom backstage. Anyone could walk in. Mark bit into his biceps harder when he felt Jackson’s cock smearing pre-cum all over his hole.

Then came the sting, and Mark sunk his teeth deeper through his clothes.

A push and Mark felt Jackson shoving the collar of his shirt over his shoulder.

Then Jackson was sheathed in.

He groaned into Mark’s shoulder, and shortly after that, he started to move and sucking Mark’s skin like it was sweet candy.

Mark closed his eyes tightly, whimpering a little because even if Jackson insisted that he leaks a _fucking_ lake, it wasn’t Mark’s ass where he leaked it. Soon after that, Mark’s senses got filled with Jackson’s eager moans and his hips gripping Mark’s waist as he fucked into him.

It was fast and dirty.

“Got you,” Jackson bit into Mark’s earlobe when he wrapped his fingers around Mark’s cock and jerked him off while moving steadily. “You gonna swallow for me? Please, I beg you.”

“Your fucking sausage _joke…_ ” Mark breathed out.

“I’ll cook for you for a week. I beg you.”

Mark tried to get his dignity back and say no to his too eager husband, but he swallowed his pride, “ _fine._ ”

“Love you so much.”

Mark felt like his brain is lagging after his body. Shortly after he came into Jackson’s hand, he was already on his knees, but his mind was still in delirium. It took him a moment to grasp the moment and don’t feel dirty to jerk off his husband on his knees. Jackson wiped his hand into the toilet paper and threw it into the bowl.

“A month of cooking,” Mark looked up at Jackson, “ _month._ ”

Jackson nodded and swallowed, “ _I promise._ ”

And then Mark’s hand was moving, playing with the foreskin and spreading the pre-cum all over the length. Mark angled his head a bit, looking at the packed balls, and decided to ease his work. He licked at the testicle while pumping Jackson’s dick harshly.

“God, _shit fuck stop. I am coming, Mark, I am coming!_ ”

When Mark opened his mouth for Jackson, he told himself that a month is not enough.

**

On the way back, Jackson fed Mark with gummy bears. The car was silent, with Jinyoung watching the news on his phone while BamBam commented on the Philippines' madness. The engine’s humming was putting Mark on sleep, and Jackson’s hand curled on his side wasn’t helping him to stay up either.

Mark was half-way in the dreamland when a sudden urge made him snap open his eyes. He shouldn’t sleep, not now when they’re together after such a long time. Clearing his throat, Mark adjusted himself and tried to blink away the haziness.

“You should just take a nap,” Mark turned his head after the voice and met Jackson’s warm eyes watching him. “I’ll wake you up when we’re home.”

“It’s one in the morning. I need more sugar. I’m so drained that I—” Jackson pushed a gummy bear through his lips, and Mark laughed gently.

“I know, love. I wish I could hold you tight right now and hum you a lullaby so you could sleep. I’m sorry. Please forgive my horny ass.”

Mark sighed, “we agreed to this long-ass fansign. We knew how long it’s going to be. We’ve been in worse.”

“We’ll take a bath when we’re home,” Jackson whispered, “I’ll give you a massage and cuddle you to sleep.”

“What about you?”

“I’ve already got mine portion.”

Mark snorted at that but didn’t say anything and rested his head on Jackson’s shoulder, “wake me up…”

“Before you go-go.”

“Dumbass.”

“Your dumbass.”

**DAY II.**

“Markachu, wait for me!”

“No!” Mark shouted after Jackson, who was fumbling with his tie while trying to keep his tempo with Mark, “you don’t talk to me today."

"I said I am sorry!”

“My house, my rules.” Mark stuffed his hands into his pockets with a frown.

When Mark woke up in the morning to get Milo’s birthday cake, he found Jackson in the bathroom, peeing and humming a melody, unaware of the sin he just committed. Mark let him roast while he prepared breakfast for them. Jackson asked for a bowl of cereals, but Mark didn’t give him any. Instead, made him French toast and eyed Jackson with a frown.

The weird treatment didn’t let Jackson alone, so he started to ask and kept bothering Mark until he realized that he shouldn’t pee while standing in his house. Jackson laughed at the revelation and hugged Mark tightly.

_“I am your husband, dummy.”_

_“I don’t care. It’s gross.”_

_“Markachu!”_

And that was the second time Mark got angry at Jackson – for that nickname that Jackson dug out of nowhere. Not like Mark didn’t cherish their past, but he was too old for such nicknames. It seemed that they exchanged their roles from yesterday when Mark was dragging Jackson to the toilets. Not even a word about _that sacred place_ in front of Mark.

“If you keep calling me Markachu and keep making fun of my cleaning habits—” Mark stopped suddenly, ignoring the impact with Jackson and as his husband brushed his shoulder with a silent _ow._

“But—”

“I won’t let you watch my US Netflix.”

Jackson gasped, “but I’m in the middle of watching Family guy!”

“Well, that’s your problem.”

“I’m sorry,” Jackson grabbed both his hands and squeezed them gently, “you know I’m not making fun of you. You’re just so impossibly cute with all your special habits.”

Mark sighed and looked away. When he felt Jackson’s thumbs brush the back of his palms, Mark was ready to forgive him even the Markachu nickname, when suddenly Jaebeom appeared in the corridor, eyebrows knitted, and his chin sharper than his look.

“Run, Markachu!”

Mark felt like a flag waving in the wind as Jackson dragged him behind himself into the common room. It reminded him of their yesterday’s escapades in the bathroom, but thanks god Jackson didn’t have the same terrible idea as Mark had yesterday.

“We’re getting ready! Noona! Please get us ready immediately!” Jackson begged the confused makeup artist.

Mark slid behind Youngjae and leaned against him, playing innocent when Jaebeom entered the room with piercing eyes. Nobody said a word until Jackson started to giggle while playing with one of the makeup brushes. The woman sighed and put her hands on her sides when Jackson decided for a short trip to Mark and tickled his nose with the brush. Mark poked his side playfully.

“You scrunched your nose,” Jackson laughed, “like a cat.”

“Don’t make me stand up, puppy.”

Jackson inhaled sharply, “or what? Empty threats?”

“Just like yours yesterday.”

“I swear to god, _markson…_!” Jaebeom appeared between them, “don’t make _me_ stand up.”

“But—”

“Mark, no.” Jackson shook his head.

“—you’re already standing.”

**

Mark felt overwhelmed, and his throat hurt from all the squealing from the fansign games. But though he was sore, he couldn’t stop chuckle at Jackson, who sounded like a hungry crow sitting on the fence. Jaebeom separated them into two cars, so Mark was alone, and without Jackson’s annoying _Markachu, give me a chu._

When they reached the chat room, Mark was led to his seat by the staff and was given a unique Belgium chocolate box. It was strange because usually Jackson would get the choco and get the gummy bears Jackson just… _clutched_ to his chest like a precious gift. Mark sighed.

“I think I should move in here.” Mark said when he tiredly dropped on the chair, “I feel like I’ve never left this place.”

“Tired already? You with your limitless energy, Markac—”

“I’ll murder you, hubby!” Mark retorted in English.

Jackson laughed with his dumb high-pitched laugh, and on his chair, he rolled closer to the camera. Not even a minute later, Mark heard him opening the HARIBO pack and fishing for a green gummy bear. Mark leaned his head on his hand, drumming on the table.

“Mark, there’s a basket full of candies, don’t sulk,” Jackson told him and rolled to his side – their chairs collided as Jackson handed him the jellies. “Babe, don’t sulk.” He said gently.

“I’m not sulking.”

“Course.”

 _“We’re starting in two minutes!_ ” a staff member called, and Jackson pulled back with a sigh.

There were always ways how to make Mark laugh.

At first, Mark rejected Jackson’s attempts to be funny with a cool face, but as Jackson kept asking fans to ask Mark to do Markachu and cute faces, the more Mark was getting frustrated with his husband. He threw glances at Jackson, who minded his own business with their fans as if just didn’t annoy his ass to the last bits.

Mark watched him for a while until a fan appeared, and he snapped out of his thoughts.

 _“Hi, Mark…_ ” the fan chirped happily.

“Hi, there.”

 _“Before I forget, Jackson asked me to tell you that you should make a sexy Markachu.”_ She laughed as her face got red impossibly fast.

“Did he? I’m just going to…” Mark clenched his fist but laughed, “Alright then. Let’s get over it.”

 _“Alright._ ” She laughed.

And Mark went, doing his best and feeling his ears getting red. Jackson was damned today – Mark’ll be spanking that ass the moment they’d get home.

“Did you like it?”

_“Yes.”_

“Now, do _‘I’m your energy’_ for me?”

She giggled when Mark saw Jackson rolling on his chair closer and fished another package of gummy bears because the old one remained on Mark’s table. He watched his husband for a second before he started to pay attention to the next fan, but Jackson was back in his field of vision with squeezing the jellies between his fingers. Mark grunted and made a funny face at the fan on his camera.

“Bye, bye…” Mark waved at the fan and peaked into Jackson’s camera, “tell Jackson to do aegyo!”

“You get off my live-stream!” Jackson pushed him away.

“Your what?”

**

This time, packed in the car, Jackson leaned against Mark, who was watching gameplays on his phone. At first, he tried to ignore Jackson’s cold hands that slid under his jacket, but it was too much. Mark put down his phone and turned his head at Jackson.

“Where are your heating pads?”

“Home?” Jackson tilted his head back, giving Mark a sad look.

“I bet they like to be home.”

“Even heating pads need their home, Mark.”

Mark clicked his tongue, annoyed, “you’re getting it tonight.” He picked up his phone back and resumed the video.

“You are a better heating pad.” Jackson curled next to Mark and spread his fingers on his stomach to get more warmth from his husband.

“Cold hands, warm heart.”

“What was that?”

In the end, Mark decided to turn off his phone and put it into his pocket. He slid lower on the seat and rested his head against Jackson’s. They had privacy without Jaebeom sitting behind their ass all the time. After all, it was safer than Jinyoung. Their history wasn’t safe at all.

“Gaga?”

“ _Mh_?”

“I’m not mad at you for the toilet, you know?” Mark said and looked out of the window, “I could never be that nagging.”

“It’s your apartment, your rules.” Jackson started to rub his hand on Mark’s stomach, “when we’re home, it’s different because nobody comes to our house. It’s only the two of us.”

Mark wished he could pack his things and fully move to their shared apartment to tell the world that he’s in love and married and has no plans to leave Jackson ever. But the truth was harsh once again, and Mark had to swallow his pride. After years in the music industry, he understood that he couldn’t have both, but at least he milked the best out of their complicated situation.

“One day,” Jackson said gently, “we’ll buy a house in Shanghai or Beijing and adopt two kids and a dog. And we’ll have a pool too.”

Mark closed his fingers around Jackson’s palm under his hoodie and smiled, “boy and a girl?”

“Yes.”

Though it will probably never happen, Mark at least had his imagination and his husband by his side, and to be honest, having Jackson only for himself felt _fucking_ fantastic. He smiled and turned his head at Jackson, immediately meeting the flood of his strawberry hair.

“Love?”

“ _Mh?_ ”

“I’ll do a sexy Markachu for you if you play two Among us games with me.”

“Deal.”


	11. KINGS III.

“Yien, _pst,_ Yien!”

Mark turned around and placed the hanger back when he heard his husband calling his name through half of the shop. The cashier looked at them suspiciously. Mark previously saw her playing with her phone at a weird angle. After so many years in the music industry, Mark knew all the tricks people used to get their photos and videos, but taking pictures of them while shopping for baby clothes? That was so disrespectful in many ways. She bit into her lip and put the phone back when Mark didn’t stop glaring at her.

“Yien!”

Jackson called him again, but Mark moved slowly, keeping his eyes on the woman behind the cash register. He swore to god that he’d steal her phone and threw it as far as he could – which meant that the phone would probably meet the wall sooner than it would fall. Just yesterday, he played basketball with Jinhai and Jackson, and oh _boy,_ did he still have a good aim.

“Yien!” Jackson’s voice dropped drastically, which made Mark jerk away and look at him. Now his husband made a face on him and held a snow-white baby bodysuit. Mark showed him a thumb up. They both liked these simple clothes with no patterns, but when it came to accessories like pillows and blankets, that was different. Once Jackson went on a shopping-spree and ordered eight blankets with eight random animals, and Mark almost got a heart attack.

“Two! Jackson two!” he showed him two fingers, “don’t take more!”

“Two-hundred?”

“Two!”

“Thousands?”

“Wang, I swear to god…!” Mark grunted and almost threw baby shoes at him.

The woman looked at them again, but her phone was still on the counter. Mark grabbed a knitted orange beanie and rubbed the pattern with his thumbs. The orange color suited Ellany so well that the thought of her wearing it made Mark start to argue with himself. They already had beanies after Jinhai, so it would be so stupid buying more of the things they already have enough. But this one was so cute.

“Take five,” Jackson appeared behind him, and Mark jerked away again, “each different color.”

“That’s wasting.”

“ _Yeah,_ wasting my time.” Jackson grabbed a fist full of the beanies that were freely scattered in the basket and picked three colors.

Mark sighed, “shopping with you…”

“Is a paradise.” Jackson pecked his cheek, “did you see if she took any pictures of us?”

“I’m not sure,” Mark narrowed his eyes at the cashier who just turned a page in a magazine. “Should I steal her phone?”

“Definitely. Dangerous Mark is hot. I want you hot.”

Mark giggled, when Jackson sneaked his arms around his waist from the back and nosed his shoulder, “steal her phone and just parkour your way out.”

“And when I break my neck, you’ll avenge my death, okay?”

Jackson whined, “I’ll die with you.”

They continued rambling nonsense while Mark was rummaging through the nicely folded jumpers. Most of it was Jackson telling Mark how they would re-incarnate after their tragic death as two wolves and would make a pack, and Jaebeom would be their prime alpha, but Jackson would fight over the position. Mark rolled his eyes because it was evident that he would win over them anytime if he wanted.

“This is so cute.” Jackson untangled his arms from Mark and reached in the basket and pulled out stockings decorated with small Pikachu.

“No.”

“Mark, come on!”

“I said, no!”

“She wouldn’t even know what she wears. Come on!” Jackson tried again, “our small bean, our small Ellany, our small Ellapika.”

Mark felt his ears getting warmer and warmer, and the heat spread into his cheeks rapidly, “I said no!”

“Markachu, please!”

“Goddamnit!” he knew that stupid nickname would be back, “I said no! And that’s final!”

Jackson pursed his lips and wanted to object when they both heard a familiar boy’s voice calling for _baba_. They heard baby footsteps, and suddenly Jinhai appeared from behind the hangers and ran after them, this time calling for _daddy._ Mark put his shopping basket on the floor and crouched to their son to take a good look at him.

“Mom!” Jackson smiled and waved at her, “you’re early.”

“Your daughter just woke up.” Sophia stayed outside the shop with the pushchair.

“Baba!” Jinhai pouted and looked up at his father.

“Oh my god, he uses Mark’s weapons at me.”

“I don’t have weapons.” Mark scowled, “I’m going to pay. You two stay intact. Together! No running around!” He grabbed the clothes and went to the cashier.

Jackson picked their son on his arms and swung him gently, “what were you doing with grandma, hm?”

“Feeding ducks.”

“Oh, you saw _birdies._ ”

“Mhm.”

While they were chatting and Jinhai, vividly, for a three-year-old described how ducks fly, Mark paid for the clothes and joined Sophia and their daughter, who was fully awake now and sucking on her red pacifier. Mark put the bag with clothes into the back compartment of the pushchair and bent down to Ellany.

“Hey there, you _waky waky_?”

She looked at him with big dark eyes and pulled out one of her hands from under the blanket to get rid of the pacifier to respond in the most cutes baby rambling. Mark smiled and stroked her cheek with his fingers. With their kids around, Mark immediately forgot about his surroundings. He collected the lost toys from the chair and stilled when Ellany’s mouth curved into an unpleasant line.

“Mark, what did you do?” Jackson asked from behind his back, “why is she looking at me like I didn’t want to buy her the Pikachu stockings?”

“She just woke up. She’s hungry.” Mark said.

“Mom, tell Yien that having extra Pikachu baby stockings is a must to have thing.”

Sophia sighed at her son, “well, you still can buy it if you really want. But I’m not sure if Yien won’t cook your next diner using it as a main ingredient.”

“Not a bad idea,” Mark said and pushed the chair so they could finally move and stop being an attraction for the cashier and people who recognized them.

“Markachu soup.” Jackson giggled.

“Baba, what’s that?” their son jolted with their joined hands, “ _markachu_?”

Sophia laughed, and Mark sighed.

“That’s your daddy, but you can’t call him like that.”

“Jiaer, I swear to lord…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> markson buying baby clothes, okay? okay? T__T


	12. Ex-lovers I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't know how else to name this AU. it's markson being ex-lovers and trying to find their way back to each other.

“Jinyoung-ah, I think I fell in love.”

What crazy words to say to your friend, someone who’s not even your best friend, to tell it to someone you haven’t seen for a whole year; Jackson was probably crazy in his head to confide in someone who brought him a fruit basket instead of easy to swallow supplements.

“I have a fiancé, dumbass.” Jinyoung shrugged him off quickly, “eat your fruit and stop blabbering.”

Jackson ignored his friend’s antics and picked a banana from the basket, “he stitched my eyebrow last night.”

“He could add some brain in your skull too.”

“Why are you in such a dumb mood?” Jackson frowned, “I’m telling you one of the oldest and sweetest stories in the whole universe, and you’re in your Park _leave me alone, or I’ll kidnap your cat_ Jinyoung mood.”

“Well, all cats can go back to their planet! Who cares!”

Something told Jackson that the fuss was about Jaebeom, “are you jealous of Nora again?”

Suddenly, Jinyoung’s hands were cupping Jackson's face painfully, squeezing his cheeks and lips, “don’t you dare to say it again, or I swear to god!”

Jackson’s words came out muffled. He pushed Jinyoung away, “I haven’t seen you for a year, and you’re already abusing me.”

It was not like Jinyoung to behave so sentimentally, to let emotions take over him. Since one and a half year ago, when the engagement happened, Jinyoung started to act suspicious, anxious initially as if he was scared of the commitment. Jackson never found Jinyoung to be scared of anything. He was even the one who confessed to Jaebeom four years ago.

Jinyoung sighed, “I’m sorry, Jacks.”

“Is something happening between you two?”

“No.” Jinyoung shook his head, “it’s pathetic. Nora is sick, and I feel like shit for always staring at her when Jaebeom picked her up and cuddled with her instead of me. You know, these petty things caught up with me. I’m overthinking.”

Jackson smiled and threw his arm around his friend’s shoulder, “you remind me of Mark so much sometimes.” He rested his chin on Jinyoung’s shoulder. “It’s kinda hard no to think about him when you’re here now.”

Another sigh, “poor baby.” Jinyoung tilted his head and lightly pecked Jackson’s forehead, “cannot get over his ex-boyfriend from two years ago.”

“He stitched my eyebrow yesterday.” Closing his eyes, Jackson lowered his head on Jinyoung’s shoulder, “he’s in his final year now.”

“Glad that he keeps going.”

Jackson hummed approvingly, “he’s doing good.”

“You guys talked more than a few words?”

With a groan, Jackson nosed his friend’s shoulder, “he asked me what happened to me, and I said I got my heart broken…”

Jinyoung snorted, “you’ll never change.”

“…and he stared at me with the needle in his hand, and I got it, you know? I got it that he asks what happened to my face, but I couldn’t think about my stupid face when my heart hurt.”

It was difficult for Jackson even to breathe near Mark, so talking to him was nearly impossible. Jackson lived close to Mark, and so they occasionally bumped into each other, but they never said much, and Jackson always left with biting his lip and crying inside. Mark’s face usually remained blank when he nodded for greeting, but Jackson was happy that the older still acknowledges him.

“I know, Jacks…” Jinyoung massaged his nape gently, “but it’s been two years. It’s no use crying over spilled milk.

“I’m really pathetic.”

“You are not,” the answer came rushed, “you never know what Mark thinks or feels. What else did you talk about while he patched your dumb head?” Jinyoung ruffled his friend’s brown hair.

Jackson straightened himself and leaned against the bench, “I told him that I’ve gotten into a fight in a pub. I explained that I just tried to help this guy, but he didn’t judge me. It was almost as if he didn’t care.”

“Well, he asked.”

“Jinyoung, he had to. He’s a doctor.”

“Not yet,” Jinyoung retorted.

“Details. But that’s not important right now,” Jackson groaned in frustration, “he touched me, and I remembered the silliest thing at that moment. I smiled like an idiot while he was stitching my eyebrow.”

“What was it?”

Jackson chuckled, “that time we smoked in my room. We went into a crazy fit of laughter, and we had to go to pee at the same time and...”

“Jesus…” Jinyoung ran his hand through his hair, listening to Jackson’s happy laughter, but he didn’t want to hear more details about their escapades.

“I don’t remember much from that night,” Jackson said, still chuckling, “but I just couldn’t… we were so high. And in the morning, I remember that I woke up with him snuggled next to me. He held me tight and had his face buried in my chest.”

The smile faded away quickly, the sun turning into clouds. Jackson leaned on his knees and looked into his empty palms, “I fucked up.”

Jinyoung stroked his back, comforting him, “don’t think about it. You’re doing just fine, Jack.”

“You know what’s the worst thing?” he bit his bottom lip, eyes glistering with tears, “that when we broke up, he had this sad expression, like, you know how much it hurts when someone you love suffers because of you…”

All Jinyoung could do was to a node and keep comforting his friend.

“…he said: _Seunie, I hope you’ll find a way how to be happy again._ ” Jackson rubbed his face, frustrated by his own emotions, “but only after he was gone, I realized what I have lost.”


	13. Soulmates I.

“Oh baby, your legs are endless, just like our love.”

Jackson heard a lot of dumb pickup lines, but this one deserved a prime prize. So when this drunk guy approached him with a cocktail umbrella between his fingers and grinned wider than the cat from Alice in Wonderland, Jackson _knew_ what’s the necessary thing to do.

Without hesitation, Jackson grabbed this silly, blond guy by the hem of his fancy half-way buttoned Gucci shirt and kissed him senselessly – he kept kissing this unknown man until he dropped the paper umbrella and wrapped his arms around Jackson’s neck.

Their lips separated, but this guy chased his dream further, pressing Jackson against the bar and diving back into his lips. They made out between the customers.

The word stopped for the two souls for a moment.

When they separated the second time, Jackson pressed a finger against the man's eager lips and looked into his eyes, “I’m Jackson.”

“Mark.”

“Let’s get out of here, Mark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😏


	14. Ex-lovers II.

“ _Wake up!_ ”

Mark fell asleep in the car, his boots scattered on the floor and his feet resting on the front seat. It has been his first twenty-four hours long shift, and he was too tired to go home, so he packed into his old KIA and took a long nap. Though Mark could use the bus, but then, why when one can sleep in the car? He used to do this with Jackson all the time before Jackson—

There was a honk, and someone knocked on his window; the vision of Jackson leaning for a good morning kiss has vanished just like a morning mist. Mark frowned and hissed at his neck-cramps. He tried to look through the window, but the light was too bright, and the only thing he could remember now was that it had been dark when he got into the car.

It was Jaebeom knocking on the window and trying to talk to Mark though Mark could not get shit from the outside’s mumbling.

Mark put his legs down and massaged his thighs before he rolled down the window, “what are you doing here?”

“Same question, _Alice._ ” Jaebeom frowned at him as if it was any of his business that Mark loves to sleep in his car. “One day, I’ll see you with a rabbit, and I won’t have any questions.”

“That weird I am to you, _huh_?” the young intern ruffled his black hair and sighed, “well, for your information, I don’t even like Alice in Wonderland.”

“Yeah, right. Now come on, open the door. I’ll take you home.”

Mark eyed him for a while, taking a good portion of Jaebeom’s broad shoulders, “is Jinyoung home?”

“Why?”

Mark only chuckled before he pushed himself between the two front seats to open the central lock. Jaebeom was inside instantly, nagging and scolding Mark, who yawned, not caring to cover his mouth. He didn’t listen because his brain was full of needs for a coffee.

“So, is he home?”

“Yes.”

“Knew _it,_ ” Mark chuckled, “you have a lovebite of the size of my fist on your neck.”

“Shit.” It was useless to try it cover with the hood. It was too hot outside to wear anything but a shirt, but Jeabeom couldn’t let the world see his passion. He would rather burn the land to ashes that show people he knows what sex is.

“I thought you live off chemistry and children’s love.”

“Shut up, that sounds so weird.”

Mark laughed, “no, seriously, how’s he doing?”

“Fine.”

“Cool.” The silence stretched only for a second, but Mark’s head was already lulling back to sleep.

“You!” Jaebeom punched his shoulder, “get out from the seat. I am going to take us home.”

“What about your car?”

“Dude, you can’t take full-day shifts!” Jaebeom shook his head, “you’re still an intern. If the university finds out...”

“Fuck the university.” Mark was already moving out of the car.

“You have only six months left, you dumbass!”

Mark shrugged. If this bitching was why he had to wake up from a pleasant dream, it indeed messed up Mark’s sunny mood. All the reasons why he kept pushing and pulling, why he broke through the impossible semesters while stressed and heart-broken, everything looked like a permanent stain on a snow-white day. The reason behind it was even darker, but also in beautiful red shades.

“Go back to the car, _Alice_!” Jaebeom switched the place and was ready to turn on the engine, but Mark stood there enchanted by the sunrise.

The warm summer wind and gold sunrise washed Mark’s face, and when he closed his eyes, he found himself on the same spot, but two years earlier. When Mark parked his KIA in the same place as today, he gripped Jackson’s hand nervously and said, _“There are real people, Jack.”_

When Mark thought he moved on, he only realized that his trajectory was the same as Sun’s on the sky; he would always wake up on the east with the same taste of sunrise on his mouth and fell asleep with the same orange sadness in his eyes.

“I’m fine.” Mark tried to assure himself.

“Alright,” Jaebeom sighed, “come back in before a hole opens, and you fall, come on.”

“Am I not?” Mark didn’t know if asking Jaebeom this question was the right decision because although Jaebeom had announced that he’s always neutral, he was also at Jinyoung’s side, and Jinyoung being Jackson’s best friend that was a strong combo. It was probably pathetic that the two ex-lovers shared a real couple as best friends.

Jaebeom sighed, frustrated, his hand resting on the steering wheel, “what do you want to hear? I don’t even know what is going on in the head of yours.”

Mark opened the back-door and slipped inside the car, “take me home.” He dropped on the seat and curled to himself.

“Am tryin' _._ ”

“ _A kingdom for your thoughts_.” Mark mumbled with his eyes closed, “ _that’_ s what Jackson used to say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything will be revealed.


	15. Nightmares I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: NON-GRAPHIC NON-CON!
> 
> Shitty things happen all the time. Sometimes it's real & sometimes you have to think twice about what reality is.

Mark loved horror stuff, from games, creepypastas, movies to scary stories told by the campfire. It’s been years since he camped the last time, but he still remembered the one time with his friends back in Los Angeles. He didn’t know why he suddenly remembered this tale. He draped the comforter over his body, and for the last time, he looked at the snowy scenery behind the hotel’s window. New York was a beautiful place in winter.

The falling snow allured him to sleep when he felt the mattress bent over Jackson’s weight.

“You’re late,” Mark mumbled into the pillow and felt a palm stroking his side.

“Sorry, babe.”

They cuddled together, Jackson gently snoring into his ear, which Mark got used to it after all the years. At first, Mark thought that Jackson’s talking from his sleep again when he woke up for the first time that night, but Jackson was sprawled next to him, his face half-way buried in the pillow. Mark ignored the sounds and tried to get back to sleep, but he heard a dull sound coming from the hotel room’s closet. Perhaps a hanger has fallen, but when Mark laid back on the bed, he felt a breath on his neck and then someone deeply inhaling his scent. _‘smell like a dessert.’_

“Jacks, you’re creepy…” Mark rolled on his back, but Jackson was still soundly sleeping.

The closet's door suddenly opened, and Mark gasped, not being able to make a sound. His body shivered in fear, and the first thing his instinct made him do was to wake up his husband and get him to safety.

“Jacks, Jackie, Gaga, holy shit!” He shook the younger man, “wake up! Jackson, wake up!”

But his husband remained stoic.

“Jiaer!” Mark slapped his face and yelled at him in Chinese, “ _wake up!”_

The scratching came from the closet again, and the door shut loudly. That was when Jackson jerked awake, confused, and with a sting pain in his cheek. He looked at his husband in shock. Mark was crying, covering his mouth with his hands, unable to say a word.

“Mark,” his husband propped on his elbows, “babe, what’s wrong?”

Mark shook his head, still crying.

“Did you have a bad dream?”

Jackson was already on his knees and taking Mark into his arms, trying to soothe his fears, “I’m here, Mark. It’s alright.”

Squeezing Jackson tightly around his waist, Mark buried his nose into Jackson's shoulder, staring at the closet with teary eyes. It was not a dream – he’s not insane. The freaking door opened and closed, and someone breathed on his neck.

“I wanna go out.”

Jackson stilled in his arms, “what?”

“I saw something.”

“What do you mean?”

“I saw something, Jackson! Please don’t ask, and let’s get out!”

Jackson tried to hold him still, but Mark wiggled his body away and switched on the night-lamp. He quickly started to gather his things, but Jackson remained centered on the bed, watching him with a puzzled expression.

“Where do you want to go in the middle of the night? Our manager will get mad!”

“I don’t _fucking_ care!” Mark pulled his jeans over his ass when Jackson sighed.

“Mark, be rational for a second. I beg you.”

“Can you trust me and do what I say?!” Mark turned at him, “ _please,_ Jackson.”

After a while, Jackson shrugged and got from the bed, “if you had a nightmare, babe, we could talk about it. There’s no need to leave this room.”

“Don’t go near to that closet!” Mark’s voice dropped an octave.

“I have my pants in there.”

“Don’t!”

“Babe, you’re getting ridiculous! Either tell me what is happening or—” a dull sound disturbed Jackson’s word. The couple stared at each other; their heavy breaths synchronized. Jackson looked back at the closet and was ready to lift his hand and open it when he heard a lock and a creaked sound. The door opened wide and revealed its insides.

“Fuck!” Jackson grabbed his husband, and with fumbling fingers, he unlocked the hotel room’s door. They left everything behind.

“What the fuck is that?!”

Mark pulled Jackson further into the corridor to Yugyeom’s room and knocked loudly at the door. His eyes darted back at their place. The pitch-black hole the opened door has left looked like it would spit out demons in any second.

“Hyung, what—” the youngest ruffled his hair sleepy, “what are you two doing here? And hyung, where are your pants?”

There was no time to answer questions. The couple burst into the room and locked the door immediately. “If that’s some fucking prank, I’m gonna fucking kill you!” Mark yelled at the maknae, who stepped back, visibly taken aback.

“Babe, calm down,” Jackson tried, “ _please._ ”

“You saw it too!” Mark turned to his husband, “you saw the door opening on its own. You heard that scratching! Someone was breathing on my neck and whispering in your voice!”

“What?!”

“Wait; what?” Yugyeom repeated after the confused Jackson.

“When I turned around to scold you, you were sleeping soundly, and when I tried to wake you up, you were like in a coma! I was so scared!”

“Hyung…”

Mark felt his lungs giving in. He had to sit down and take a few deep breaths. It helped that Jackson joined him and held him tightly against his chest. He exchanged looks with Yugyeom, who was visibly disturbed by their hyung’s words.

“Sleeping paralysis?” Yugyeom asked with a small voice.

Jackson didn’t answer, but his eyes said enough, “the door opened on itself, Yugs. It just unlocked and opened.”

“I bet there can be an explanation!” the maknae walked to his closed and tapped the door randomly, which provoked the sensor to open it immediately without using any other power. Jackson looked at their youngest with hope.

“Yeah, we have this in the kitchen,” Jackson commented.

“Maybe the sensor is broken, and it keeps opening.”

Mark held onto Jackson’s hand, “then what about the breath and whispers.”

“I don’t know, hyung. Draft maybe? And hyung often mumbles stuff in his sleep. It’s creepy if you ask me. I don’t know how do you live with that. You said it was in Jackson-hyung’s voice.”

Jackson ran his fingers through his husband’s hair and kissed his temple, “it can be, love. You’re stressed lately, and it’s a foreign place for us to stay. Maybe you had a night terror. We shouldn’t take this lightly.”

“I did not!” Mark stressed, “I know what I saw, and I know what I heard! There was scratching inside the closet!”

“Babe,” Jackson tried gently, “you know how sleeping paralysis is. You hear and see stuff that isn’t real—”

“I didn’t have a paralysis, Jacks! I was up. I could move! You were the one dead!”

Jackson pressed his lips into a thin line, his face distorted in anger. He took a deep breath and stood up with a force that shoved Mark on the side. Mark didn’t know how, but he could say that Jackson’s eyes darkened, his suddenly robust and tall posture covered Yugyeom. The lights blinked, and the room’s temperature rapidly dropped. Mark could see his breath.

“You ungrateful piece of shit!” Jackson gritted his teeth, “I booked a whole suite for us to have all the comfort, and you treat it like trash?!”

Mark backed on the bed, his body trembling in fear.

“I should’ve known that you would be already asleep when I get back! You are good for nothing! Only to fuck and spend my money.”

 _Wait; what_?

“Oh, yes. fucking you is so good. That’s the only thing you are good at. Fucking your tight ass and nasty mouth. Tearing you apart with my big cock, do you want it? I know you want it!” Jackson crawled on the bed. His strong hands gripped Mark’s ankles and pulled him forward.

“Gonna rip you apart.” He spread Mark’s legs, and forcefully started to rip his clothes down.

_“…ark”_

_“Mark!”_

_“Yien! Love!”_

“Get off me!” Mark’s limbs moved uncontrolled, throwing them in every direction, hitting and bitting what he could.

_“Baby, please! Mark! It’s me, Jackson, Mark! Mark, it’s me, Jiaer, your Gaga! Wake up!”_

Mark’s eyes snapped open. Above him, nothing but lights and the loving face of his husband. It took a while, minutes that turned into half of an hour, before Mark was able to react before he completely processed the fact that he had a nightmare with his husband almost _raping_ him. Mark’s lips trembled, and when he closed his eyes tightly, he sobbed.

“My God, Mark, what happened? What did you dream of?” Jackson rolled his husband into his arms and stroked his hair, “babe, it’s alright, I’m here with you. It was a bad dream, only a bad dream. I would never hurt you. I love you so much, so much, my Yien.”

It couldn’t happen in reality.

No matter how real the touches felt, it couldn’t happen.

Jackson was gone for four months, and when he finally had him back, when their quarantine began, something like this happens. His mind fucking him, screaming at him, and wanting him gone from Jackson.

“I’m sorry.” Jackson kissed his ear “for the things I did to you in your dream. I’m sorry, babe. I love you so much.” He nuzzled his nose into Mark’s neck, his warm breath caressing his skin.

Mark closed his eyes tightly, his jaw flexed, “please don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

The parallelism with his dream was getting absurd. Mark swiftly turned around to tell Jackson what he means, but his husband’s face was gone. Only two holes were glaring at him.

Mark yelled.

“Mark for love of god!” Jackson pinned his husband’s hands over his head to prevent him from hurting himself, “Mark, wake up! Wake up. I beg you to wake up!”

 _No, no no no no,_ another dream, another nightmare, another stage. Mark opened his eyes into a vivid fantasy, Jackson’s eyes red, and his tongue long and ready to lick him open. Mark tried to kick that monster above, but his legs were tied.

_Another one… another one…_

Alarm.

Jackson slept soundly next to Mark, who couldn’t move or open his eyes. There was a real warmth next to him because Jackson held his hand, which brought Mark back to reality. The first movement was his fingers gripping Jackson’s hand, which woke the latter up. It took only Jackson to roll over, to wrap his arm around Mark’s chest, and the older relaxed and finally took a deep breath.

_“But, these dreams…”_

_“Mister Tuan, your dreams…” the therapist looked into his eyes, “you’re looking for reasons to leave your husband. You feel so lonely, so abandoned in this relationship that you keep searching for escapes. But there’s such an easy way how to get out. Talk to your husband about what bothers you. From your talking, I can say you love him deeply. Don’t let your mindset destroy what you love.”_

_“I don’t understand.”_

_“You fought a lot lately because you’ve decided to stop trying to understand your husband’s actions. You have decided that. You’re irritated by his business trips, and your mind keeps reminding you every time that it always gets worse and worse. You are trapped in your head. You need to talk to your husband.”_

Mark twisted his head to look at Jackson, “Gaga?”

“Mhm?”

“Can we talk?”


	16. KINGS IV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019, domestic markson.

“Did you really buy me thigh-length stockings?”

Mark pulled his No Fake Friends hoodie over his head and looked at his fiancé, hair messy and wet, “it will help your blood circulate into your always cold feet—”

“I don’t need—”

“Gaga, know how to tell what is necessary and what is a need.”

Jackson pursed his lips at him before he looked down at the black stockings with two red lines. It was a collab of their favorite colors, so it looked nice. Probing the soft material, Jackson remembered Mark’s first reaction at seeing him in the compression leggings. It’s been long before they got together, but his response had a rent-free place in Jackson’s mind.

“I’m gonna look absurd,” Jackson stood up from the bed and pulled down his sweats, “and you’re gonna have way too much fun with your long wiggly fingers.”

Mark giggled at that, “what should I say? I think of myself when I buy things for you. This way, we both gain. Everyone is happy.” He spread his arms and waved with his sweater paws at Jackson. There was a comfortable second of silence before Milo came barking at them.

“I have to take Milo out. You wear that and relax.”

“Your hair is wet,” Jackson pointed out while observing the stockings for the nth time.

“It’s summer, Gaga.” Mark pulled on his hood with these words and whistled at Milo, who had too much fun on the chair where Jackson’s WANG hoodie and pants were folded.

“Come on, MiMi, let’s not eat daddy’s pants anymore,” Mark called from the living room, getting the leash for him.

“How considerate of you!” Jackson called back as he wiggled his right foot through the stocking, “that’s so soft.”

“Did you say something?”

“No! Go and bring some snacks!” He called back, rolling the stocking over his calf and knee. It did feel good and warmed his toes immediately. Also, it smelled like their fabric-softener, so Mark already had washed it before giving it to him.

After revising his leg in the woolen stocking, Jackson acknowledged his error by judging the cloth by its history. Not many men could be seen wearing stockings unless they were golfers, but they usually didn’t wear the high ones. His were quite erotic, and Jackson couldn’t help himself but smile as he rolled the other up and stretched his legs to take a good look.

“You asked for it, Mark.”

Since Mark wanted him to relax, Jackson made a herbal tea and opened a game on Mark’s iPad. It was one of these they played together and tried to beat each other’s score. To Jackson’s surprise, the stockings heated his whole body pretty fast, so he had to kick away the blanket. Summer or not, once the feet got cold, nothing could help it, but these stockings? Jackson rubbed his feet together and sipped his tea.

Soon, he stopped to pay attention to his surroundings and even forgot to wait for Mark. He lay sprawled on the bed with his legs open like a gate to a castle. After he beat Mark’s score, he launched Youtube to mess up Mark’s watching history and recommend videos. There was a funny compilation of martial art performances, which made Jackson giggle and respect at some point. He was so absorbed into the video that he didn’t hear Mark coming into the bedroom. Only when Milo barked from the kitchen, Jackson looked up from behind the tablet.

Mark pulled off his hoodie and socks, which made Jackson chuckle. No matter how many colors Mark used over the years, his black hair looked the best on him. However, he missed to run his fingers through Mark’s blond hair, to hold him and watch the flood of gold flow through his fingers every time Mark had given him a head.

“No, _no…_ ” Mark slurred, “don’t close your legs…” he almost whispered when he put his knee on the mattress, “it’s nice.”

“Is it?” Jackson smiled and put the tablet on the nightstand.

Wordlessly, Mark crawled between Jackson’s legs; his hands slid over the length of his thighs until his fingertips disappeared under Jackson’s gym shorts. It was natural for them like breathing, one-two kisses, breathing, touches, a press of the fingers on specific places, more kisses, soft words, and shortly both were heaving and sporting erections. Mark rubbed their crotches, kissing Jackson’s neck while one of his hands held Jackson’s knees open.

“Want to make love?” Mark gently bit the tense skin on Jackson’s pectorals, “I _want it_ so much.”

“ _Yeah…_ ” Jackson breathed out, “the condoms are on my side of the bed.”

Mark hummed, rocking his hips sensually, “just a sec.”

Jackson watched Mark as he moved across the bed to get into the nightstand; his butt was up, his hips swayed sinfully, and suddenly the loose gym-shorts were too tight for Jackson. He palmed himself, not caring that Mark saw him when he turned back with lube and condom.

“Kinda want your ass now,” Jackson confessed.

“Yeah? I kinda want yours now.”

They shared a passionate look, both at the brink of their patience, “you want to bend me and have my legs wiggling on your shoulders while I wear the stockings, don’t you?”

Mark couldn’t fake it and laughed shortly, “goddammit, you know me so well, Jackson.”

“I should; you are my fiancé.”

“Alright,” Mark got back between Jackson’s legs, “we have the whole day, baby.”

After these words, Jackson didn’t pull any fight; he only stretched his arms and got comfortable between the pillows. He let Mark treat him like a doll after a long stressful period. It’s been months since they could extend their moments into _whole days._ Just lazing around after the tour and having some privacy. Mark didn’t even want to spend much time outside because of how badly the company treated his case. Jackson didn’t hesitate and moved them into their shared apartment.

But now, there were only the two of them – nothing but their bed as an island surrounded by a deep sea.

Mark stretched Jackson open with his fingers, teased his cock until it leaked precum all over Mark’s hand; his tongue had become playful and poked Jackson’s hole for a while, dragging hoarse and deep breaths from Jackson. The teasing continued for a bit, and Mark was probably waiting for Jackson to grab the condom and decide _when it_ should happen. When the penetration happened, Jackson groaned, his voice husky and manly, so strong and authoritative that it ran goosebumps over Mark’s spine. He had so much power over someone like Jackson, and it aroused him even more.

When he bent Jackson, and when Jackson’s feet wiggled next to Mark’s ears, it felt like the best thing Mark had ever felt in the last months. It erased all the negativity in his mind. Only Jackson’s tightness and the soft material of stockings occasionally stroking his cheeks as he picked his tempo.

They finished with Mark biting and muffling his moans into Jackson’s ankle, his fingers clenching the bedsheets.

“Fuck,” Jackson pressed his calf against his fiancé’s jaw, and that way, he squeezed him gently between his legs, “that hurts.”

“Sorry, _sorry…_ ” Mark mumbled between heavy breaths, mouthing the abused place.

It took Mark a few moments to calm down, and Jackson, of course, gave him all the time, his erection still vivid and pulsing. Mark carefully unfolded Jackson’s legs down and massaged away any possible cramps before he dived in, inhaling the thick scent of Jackson’s erection. A few wet slurps, hums, and the right pressing of tongue and Jackson was coming into his lover’s mouth.

When Jackson returned from cloud nine, Mark had already spat out the spunk into Jackson's half-empty teacup. The action brought a gasp from Jackson; he even slapped Mark’s shoulder, but he couldn’t stay mad when Mark was already sprawled on Jackson, giggling like a teenager.

“Did you roll your condom down, dumbass?” Jackson stroked his back and rubbed his thighs against Mark’s sides, but there was no response. “Don’t sleep on me, Tuan Yien!”

“Am not…”

“You are not gonna sleep with the condom still on.”

“ _..down.”_

“What?” Jackson tilted his head, Mark’s black hair tickling his nose, “what did you say?”

“ _Roll it down_ for me.”

“Are you serious?” Jackson sighed, disappointed once again by his soon-to-be husband’s laziness. He pushed against Mark’s shoulder and rolled him on his back. Mark whined, annoyed, and immediately stretched his arms back to Jackson, who let him circle his neck while he rolled down the used condom and tied it.

“I’m hard carrying you.” Jackson joked as he tried to aim precisely on the nightstand because it was out of his reach, and Mark refused to release him from his koala hug.

Well, he aimed well if he wanted to throw the condom into his teacup.

Mark laughed so loudly that Jackson cringed, “yo! It’s your fault!”

Their signature laugh filled the room. Mark trapped Jackson into a full koala hug – his legs and arms around him. In that position, they calmed down while Jackson whispered sweet nonsense between them, teasing adorable giggles from Mark, who was drifting to sleep.

“Sleep,” Jackson stroked his hair gently, “when you wake up, I’ll show you all of my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you wanna see Jackson showing Mark all of his love?


	17. Our ninja baby I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you go down, I'd like to say something about this AU.  
> It's a mpreg universe. I've never written this, but I had an idea today and thought, let's write something light, easy, something happy, something that people don't have to think about too much—just a crack story about markson. Ironically, this idea's source is a horror game Amnesia, where the main protagonist is a pregnant woman, and you can stroke the belly. So, I thought, what about Mark? I'll see what I can do with this universe, but I like it. Also, I absolutely want to make one with knocked up Jackson too. I concluded that writers shouldn't set limits on their writing.  
> have fun and let me know what you think 😊

Mark sat behind the kitchen table, carefully unboxing his new camera. It was too expensive for him to buy it because he was in anticipation, but when he brought the money issue to Jackson and told him that they should transfer all the savings for his new equipment to their baby’s account, Jackson asked him for more time. A week later, Jackson brought home a mysterious box and sent Mark to the kitchen where he had left noodles with chicken. The next day, when Jackson was already gone, a box wrapped in black paper with a red bow waited for him on Jackson’s side of the bed.

It was today, and the excitement Mark felt today almost brought him on a trip. His small forming belly felt light and ticklish as if the baby swimming there was happy for him too.

“Gosh, he bought even the extra memory card,” Mark unwrapped the cable so he could charge the camera, “we’re gonna make a lot of amazing videos with this.” He spoke to his unborn.

“Now, when I have all the time in the world, we can play games and don’t worry, no crazy horror games. I’m not insane.” He stood up and plugged the camera into the electric socket. “I like that you can charge it like this. Recently they force people to use computers.”

Mark collected all the papers and boxes and put them into the recycling paper bag except for the warranty papers. Leaning against the counter and cupping his belly while looking at the camera, Mark thought about all the original content ideas, and his new camera would be excellent for that – mainly the vlogs.

“We’ll do all the set up when the camera charge,” he turned around to take some honey cookies and milk from the cabinet when he felt a light tickling again, but this time it was like a ticklish poke, “baby, be patient.”

Mark made tea and camped in the bed after he had eaten. A while passed when he got bored with his phone, so he turned on the tv, switching the programs until he found a cartoon one.

“Dexter’s lab,” Mark smiled, “I have nice memories. We made you while this cartoon was on.” With a giggle, Mark stroked his belly, “it was Christmas, and Jackson was all cuddly. I’ll let you know how kids are born when you’re way older.”

It was getting boring without Jackson around and without Mark being able to go to work. He buried himself under the stack of pillows and groaned. There was nothing to do at home, but it was so gloomy outside that he even closed the curtains, so he didn’t have to see the ugly gray part of Summer.

Mark fell asleep and was woken up by a kick so strong that it took his breath away for a second. He gasped and held his chest and belly. It freaked him out that his baby was so strong already. Though he didn’t want to swear, a string of curses left his mouth.

“Baby, for fuck sake, what the hell! It’s not healthy for us!” He scooted up and leaned against the headboard when his baby attacked him again.

“Baby!” Since Jackson begged for not revealing the baby’s gender until birth, Mark had to come up with a universal name, which Jackson accepted with a lot of pouting and mumbling.

Now their baby has stolen Mark’s nickname for Jackson, who still reacted to that. Just like now.

“Yeah?” Jackson’s head peeked from behind the door frame.

Mark looked at him, surprised, “you’re home? Holy shit, how long I was knocked down?”

“It’s four,” Jackson smiled, “is something wrong with our wrestler? It kicks you again, _huh_?”

“Maybe Bruce Lee reincarnated into our baby,” Mark sighed, “it’s a freaking ninja.”

“Cool!” Jackson pulled off his sweater and plopped on the bed next to his husband, “we should change the name we picked for Naruto or Sakura.”

“Don’t make me smack you,” Mark grunted.

“Lucy and Natsu?”

Mark gave him a look, “only anime I can accept as a source of names for our ninja is One Piece.”

“Are you crazy?” Jackson laughed, “do you know how many names are there?” He snuggled next to Mark and put his hand on his belly to soothe the little fighter inside.

“I know you can’t wait to see us, but it hurts your daddy over here.” He leaned in and kissed Mark on his neck, “what about a—”

“Jackson. You bought me the camera.”

After the interruption, a silence followed closely.

Mark refused to look at Jackson because he already felt the puppy's eyes, trying to soften his frown. Not that Mark was mad, but he thought that they would talk about it more. Nothing was as important as their little ninja. Mark would give everything for the baby’s health and comfort. He was happy, though, the camera was all he wanted for the last year, but it complicated everything when they found out about his pregnancy.

“Consider it as a birthday and Christmas gift from me,” Jackson stroked his belly again, “for both of you because I know how happy you are that you can record you two. And besides—” with a sly smile, Jackson lowered himself and placed a kiss on the swell, “this camera will make us big money. You’re such an amazing YouTuber, Mark. We’ll get back every coin we’ve spent.”

Mark smiled at the strong faith his husband had in him, “I’m going to accept this compliment. Also, kiss our _smol_ for more.”

Jackson dropped a few more kisses when Mark groaned, annoyed, “through my shirt? Seriously? Roll that up, baba.”

“Sorry,” giggling, Jackson pushed the shirt up and showered Mark’s belly with kisses, “you’re working me up, you know.”

“Shut up. I need to pee. Sex is like, the last thing I have on my mind.”

Jackson straightened himself with a shocked expression, “how long is this going on?”

“What?”

“What other symptoms do you have?”

“What are you talking about?” Mark gave him an irritated look.

“Is it contagious? Would I lost my appetite for sex too?”

“You’re so dumb.” He snorted.

Jackson laughed loudly, “go to pee before the little kickboxer makes a punching bag from your bladder.”

“You should’ve told me this six months ago.”


	18. KINGS V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third work in the past four days. wow.

“Don’t tell me what to think!” Mark hissed at his husband.

At first, Jackson didn’t know if the hissing was caused by the pain Mark’s wisdom teeth were causing or that he was irritated by him. One thing Jackson, however, knew; he was tired of fighting and apologizing. He knew he fucked up again because of Jinyoung; how many times would Mark throw that fiasco at him?

“What? You think I wouldn’t rather be all over you?” Jackson scratched his head through the headband, “that I wouldn’t camp on the bed with you instead of being sandwiched on the couch between Jae and Jinyoung?”

Mark muttered something as he opened the freezer and pulled out a cold pack he pressed against his cheek. As Jackson watched his husband, he thought about how this miserable nonsense around Jinyoung will probably never end. They had so many problems already, hurt each other, and reconcile only for that months later they could bring the same shit again.

“Some things have to be done. We’ve talked about it.”

Mark sat behind the table, nervously shaking his feet, his head leaned on his hand as he tried to focus on something else that was the pain. There was nothing Jackson could do, and trying to talk to Mark was now dangerous – only a fool would try to irritate someone in distress.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Jackson gently massaged his husband’s shoulders, “did you take some pain medicine? I didn’t see.”

“ _Mhm_ ,” Mark replied nervously.

“It’ll go away soon,” Jackson wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck and hold him, “it’ll pass. I’m here with you.”

No matter how many times Jackson had told his lover to go to the dentist, Mark only shook his head and quickly left. But what else to do when the teeth grew in the wrong way? Why suffer when one injection can stop all the pain?

“Babe, _please,_ ” Jackson showered his neck with butterfly kisses, “try to go to bed, don’t sit here.”

“Jackson, just—”

 _Yeah,_ the pain irritated Mark so much that he couldn’t even stand his husband near to himself. What misery. How low did he sink? Jackson has withdrawn with a sight. When did this happen between them? The rough and nasty scar that divided them into two islands? He’s in love, so much in love, then why did it matter whom he hugs during lives or recording?

“I’m not distancing from anyone. It’s not it.” Jackson said in spite, “you think I wouldn’t rather be with you? To hold you rather than Jinyoung?”

“Go take a shower. I can’t talk about this now.” Mark closed his eyes.

“I’m just telling you how it is, babe.” Jackson ran his fingers through Mark’s dark hair, “I’m your _husband._ ”

“I know.”

Jackson left the kitchen for the shared studio in the back room. Though it was a small room, it was enough for both when they needed some space for composing. Jackson sat down and buried his face into his palms. He was tired, frustrated, annoyed, horny, hungry, and hating himself because he gained weight again.

He couldn’t satisfy anyone, not even his husband.

“Fuck!” he swore while kicked the table with a grunt, “what do you want from me, Mark?”

It was too late, and when he came home from the _withfans_ videocall schedule, he found Mark sitting in the kitchen nervously drumming his fingers on the table. Jackson was on the phone when he pecked Mark’s cheek while talking in Cantonese. He thought that probably the painted expression on his lover’s face was only because of the teeth, but _boy_ was he wrong.

“I’m really trying, babe…” Jackson unlocked his phone, and for some moment, he didn’t move, only stared at the background photo of his mother with him and his brother. _Family._ Mark was his family.

“What should I do.” He murmured and fumbled with his phone. He killed some time by scrolling through Instagram and Twitter to clean his mind, to bring himself to think of something else.

What made him happy? Being plastered to Jinyoung? Being treated like he has lateral intentions and wants to leave GOT7? He won’t judge Mark’s words today since the pain had clouded his mind. Jackson sent a short message to Jinyoung asking him what the fuck should he do so Mark would stop being sad about their marriage. When there was no reply, he opened Instagram. He wished to talk about what _truly_ matters, tell everyone that this is him, and he’s not going anywhere.

He lost it today, and Mark wasn’t there for him to stop him.

He shouldn’t have left Mark either.

Was this how all couples would end up one day? Irritated by each other to the point they can’t stand the other’s presence?

Jackson finished the video call with an empty feeling. No food, no sleep, nothing was coming for him though he was tired. He collected himself from the studio and dropped his phone on the coffee table in the living room. The kitchen was already immersed in darkness, and there was no sign after Mark. He navigated through the dark of the apartment to the bedroom, which was also empty. Jackson’s guts twisted, and a shiver ran down his spine. Did Mark leave in the middle of the night? He was about to lose his mind when he suddenly heard a sound coming from the balcony.

His husband was sitting on the cold balcony floor, holding Milo and scratching him behind the ear.

“ _Hey,_ ” Jackson put his feet on the tiles and immediately felt the coldness transcending his whole body, “you’ll catch a cold, dummy.”

“Do you still love me, Jackson?”

As if today wasn’t horrible enough.

Jackson kneeled in front of his husband, “I love you.” He brushed away the fringe from Mark’s eye, “I do and always will, Markiepooh.”

“Shut up,” Mark buried his face into Milo’s fur with an embarrassed grunt.

“You are the only one. It’s just we need sunshine today, and we cannot always be full of energy. I know I’ve disappointed you, that you need your Seuntamin…” He played with Mark’s hair, “but I cannot give you more tonight. I’m exhausted…”

“Don’t do that,” Mark slightly turned his head to look at him, “don’t push yourself to give yourself to me. I have all of you. There’s nothing more you can give me.”

Jackson dropped his hand down, “so you just don’t need me anymore?”

“No, you dumbass,” Mark lifted his head, “I already have all I need.”

Today, yesterday, a whole week, an entire month, a year that passed by him like a ghost. Five months without Mark almost turned him into a lonely businessman. He forgot how to miss someone, how to longing for someone. And Mark was there, standing like a monument and _waiting._

“Then why did you ask me if I still love you?”

“Because,” Mark scratched Milo behind his ear, “I can feel your love, but I can’t feel _you._ ”

“What does it mean?”

“It’s like I’m your fan.”

Jackson bit his lip and quickly stand up, “you don’t – you can’t be this cruel.”

“And you can?”

“We agreed!” Jackson pushed, “we agreed that we’d do anything to protect our marriage!”

“This isn’t about our marriage anymore!” Mark hugged his dog closer, “this is about _you_!”

They shared a look before Jackson gave up and went back into the bedroom. His heart drummed so fast and firmly that he was scared he would crash on the floor and won’t get up again. The humming in his ears was getting worse until his phone that went on from the living room has brought his attention back. It was a ringtone he had set for his American team.

“Jackson!”

“Leave ma alone, Mark!”

“You’re hurting yourself! You’re married to me, but you are looking for comfort in Jinyoung’s arms!”

“Am not!” Jackson turned around in the bathroom door, “I am not doing anything at all!”

Mark frowned, “yeah, you do absolutely nothing. It’s not like I haven’t noticed that I am all alone.”

It was a second, and Jackson really wanted to leave for the shower, just to put it aside and talk tomorrow when both are back to their sane minds and aren’t exhausted and in pain. Jackson needed Mark; no matter how absurd he was in front of the cameras, it was _him_ all the time. What would happen if he’d sat next to Mark if he leaned his head against his shoulder if he hugged him if he laced their fingers? What if the comfort would get into him, and what if suddenly he would be cuddling Mark? Would they look _real_ for the fans? What if the hell would begin again?

What then?

Jackson paced quickly to his husband and grabbed him by his waist. He pressed their bodies together, and wordlessly leaned their foreheads together. The warmth, the sweet fragrance, and the love Mark radiated – there was no safer place for Jackson than in these arms.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered before he dived in for a kiss.

Mark didn’t put any fight; he let Jackson take the lead, undress him, and lay him down on the bed. The soft bedsheets rustled in the silence of the room. Jackson felt overstimulated by his emotions, so hyperaware of every sound and move Mark did. As if his husband was ready to push him away at any moment and leave him forever.

“You’re soft,” Jackson hummed when he lowered himself between Mark’s thighs, “relax.”

Perhaps he was the one who needed to relax the most, the one who needed to get his mind intoxicated by Mark’s thick scent. Jackson’s hands wandered up to Mark's torso and his chest; his blunt nails scratched him and dug into the soft flesh. Mark flexed against the movement while Jackson swallowed his cock as deep as he could.

Mark’s back arched; his fingers curled in Jackson’s messy hair. A mix of deep moans filled the room, while Mark kept tugging at Jackson’s hair until he finally grabbed the hindering headband and tossed it away. He hurriedly buried both his hands into Jackson’s pink hair and pushed against his mouth with a loud moan.

It was all Jackson needed to hear and see. The burning on his skull was pushed back by the visuals of his husband. Before Mark could come, Jackson freed him with a wet pop and situated himself between Mark’s legs. He moved gently, rubbing his cock against Mark’s to get some release.

“Am I that bad?” lowering himself, Jackson kissed Mark’s lips, “such a horrible husband?”

“I’m mad at you as you deserve,” Mark pressed his fingers into Jackson’s shoulder, “but I also know who we are.”

“Who we are, Mark?”

“Dreamers.”

With a gentle smile, Jackson nosed Mark’s cheek, “on our way.”

“Always on our way.”

“Be mad at me if you need it.” Indeed, Mark had hundred of reasons to be angry and disappointed in someone who was always gone and all over someone else. But there was no lie between the members, and everyone had already known that his heart belongs to someone else. There was no _lie,_ but the heart gets filled with what the eyes see.

“You have no idea how mad I am at you, but I know you. It pisses me of how well I know all your reasons.”

“Mark—”

“I understand, but it doesn’t mean I can’t be mad at you.”

“Mark—”

“Because the day when I would stop being mad at you, Jackson, would mean that I stopped caring.”

Jackson bowed his head and inhaled deeply to kick back his oversensitive mind, “then be mad at me some more.”

“I am as mad at you as much I love you.”

“Must be crazily much,” Jackson chuckled.

“You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you @cornerstone for buying me 3 coffees. This one was for you.


	19. Canon verse VI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should've let go

It shouldn’t have been like this, no matter what Jackson’s heart was telling him. Having Mark alone in one room wasn’t right. Why the stars pulled this shit on him? What had he done wrong to get this treatment from life? When they started dating back in 2013, Jackson knew that there was a possibility of them breaking-up just like in every relationship, but still, when the break up happened in 2017 when Mark looked at him with nothing but sadness and disappointment, Jackson wasn’t ready at all. His mental break-down was graceless.

It took them some time to get along again, find the right pair of shoes, and learn to touch each other like friends. Jackson beat himself over their break up every day since it happened. Even when he didn’t have the time, Mark was present in his mind twenty-four-seven in the form of GOT7. How can you forget someone who’s constantly in your life?

To touch, to kiss, feel the shiver, the butterflies, the needs that cannot be filled by anyone else but Mark – everything fell apart, and no amount of fame, success, money or friends, were able to cover the scar on Jackson’s heart. Day by day, Jackson was reminded why he had started dating Mark in the first place. His kindness, his open-mind, his patience, and his stubbornness got him where he is now. The charm Mark pulled out every time Jackson felt like trash; they looked at each other, and Mark’s eyes were radiating love like the sun radiates warmth.

Jackson lived off the lovable presence.

His heart beat in the rhythm of Mark’s.

And yet, they broke up because not even a person as understandable and loving as Mark could take so much sadness as Jackson was giving.

But then, why two years later, in December 2019, Mark had crashed at his place, and they kissed again? Why he let it hurt them? Because Mark looked like he needed it? Because Jackson actually never stopped needing it? When a ‘ _baby’_ left Mark’s lips after the passionate kiss that felt like a longing compressed into one second, Jackson snapped. He didn’t want them to undergo the same pain again and _again._

He sent Mark off into the darkness and silence so he could close his door into a familiar concept.

Since then, their relationship was nothing but pushing and pulling, with Mark trying to get back what he missed and Jackson pushing away what he was scared of. Having Mark as a friend was beautiful, but they have never been friends more than lovers. Jackson kept reminding himself whenever Mark plopped next to him with his phone and wanted to show him a video, post, article, or a game. Jackson tensed every time Mark leaned in, and the cologne Jackson gifted him for his birthday, transcended his whole body like an aphrodisiac. He suffocated, his mind clouded by nostalgia and needs for happiness – the pieces of puzzles that lay scattered on the floor used to be a perfect picture of ultimate joy, and Jackson’s heart has decided that it wants it back.

Jackson decided to run away into extreme decisions.

But then, why was he now with Mark in the hotel room’s bathroom, and fucking him senselessly right before the award ceremony? Why it took Mark only to slide his hands on Jackson’s waist, look at him, and smile, and Jackson was a goner? The pent up tension and emotions erupted on the surface like lava – burning every doubt into ashes.

Jackson pulled Mark into a kiss while Mark ripped down Jackson's sweats and boxers in one swift motion. They tried to be quiet, reminding each other to be careful and how good they are. Mark dropped on his knees, gaging on Jackson’s thick cock until he couldn’t take it anymore. Then Jackson joined him on the floor, lifting Mark into his lap and grinded against his cock. There was nothing but a toilet and four walls around them when Jackson has stripped Mark down, lying him on the covered toiled and opening him with his tongue and fingers. Mark almost pulled Jackson’s hair out of his scalp while trying to stay silent.

Three years.

Jackson needed this for three years.

He yanked Mark back into his lap, gripping his pelvis bone with one hand while the other pushed his dick into the hot tightness. Mark grunted, tensing and gasping for air.

_“I didn’t feel this in three years.”_

These words made Jackson sentimental. He cursed and whimpered a bit. Mark didn’t have to tell him this; he didn’t have to share his intimate life with him. Jackson didn’t want to hear more or imagine someone else fucking his ex-boyfriend. So, that’s why Jackson kissed him like he was about to eat his whole face. Mark moved against him, his legs flexing while he shoved his ass against Jackson’s cock.

It felt so insanely _amazing._ The nostalgia was dripping on Jackson's skin, all gold, and honey, making him hot and sweet, emotional and vulnerable. He muttered, ‘ _fuck, good, just like that babe…’_ All the familiar words that had felt so right on his tongue before were now back, making him pliant under Mark’s sinful moves.

_“Your body is so hot.”_

He should’ve shut his mouth before anything. The Mark's curves always had been driving Jackson crazy, and now when the soft abs were straining, and his hips rolling, Jackson swore that he had to be drunk on his hormones, there was no way he could see his dick moving in Mark’s belly. That was a fucking wish. Mark wasn’t a woman; he didn’t have a womb, he wasn’t— and yet Jackson felt like he was going crazy.

He pushed Mark’s back on the closed toiled cover and fucked into him, covering Mark’s mouth with his palm and begging him. He didn’t remember _what._ He didn’t remember anything that happened beyond the point of no return. Jackson just wanted to feel complete again.

But he did _know_ he was louder than Mark, that he was rougher than him, he begged while all Mark had done was taking. It felt surreal and fragile like glass. Jackson wanted to be taken, to be used by love, cherished, and needed just like tonight.

It was all he needed, but then why was the door closed, and Mark was gone when they finished?

What did Jackson say?

He tried to remember while the loneliness was consuming his whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the coffees ♥


	20. Canon verse VII.

“Did he fall asleep?” Jinyoung whispered next to Jackson’s ear when he found the older sitting on the floor and watching Mark taking a nap on the couch in the dressing room, still fully dressed in the branded clothes and with make-up on.

“He looks like a prince,” a dramatic sigh escaped Jackson’s mouth, “how can be a person this beautiful, Jinyoungie?”

“Well,” he crouched next to Jackson, “you are beautiful, too, if you would ask me.”

There was a truth in it, Jackson knew, but nobody had his eyes to see what he could see when he looked at his boyfriend. Only a person in love could see the incomparable and breathtaking beauty in one person. He was so weak every time Mark acted like a boy when he was carefree and opened himself to the world. It was like watching a spring garden blooming. Mark shined like a diamond, reflecting rainbow into Jackson’s eyes and coloring his soul.

“I wish you could see what I see when I look at Mark,” another sigh, “wait—” he realized what he said and quickly grabbed Jinyoung by his shoulder, “don’t you dare to fall in love with my Mark.”

Jinyoung laughed silently, “no worries. He’s truly like a _kumiho,_ but don’t worry; I still like women.”

“It’s just…”

“ _Yeah…_ ” Jinyoung nodded, “it cleans my soul to look at him. I don’t need meditation, only his presence.”

“Dude,” chuckling, Jackson smacked his friend’s shoulder.

Mark jolted in his sleep; a frown appeared shortly on his face, but as he folded his hand under his cheek, it disappeared. The long cotton sleeve covered his palm and brushed against his lips. Jackson almost squealed but surpassed his emotions by biting into his lip.

“We have to wake him up, tho,” Jinyoung stood up, “he needs to change and go home.”

“Yeah, but—”

“Don’t you want to cuddle your boyfriend in your bed?”

Jackson reacted faster than you would say _‘out;’_ he leaned forward, brushing Mark’s fringe away from his eyes, “gods, he smells like heaven.”

“I bet he does. Now wake up your prince so that we can go home.”

When Jinyoung left him, Jackson drew himself closer and cupped Mark’s cheek lovingly, “Mark, wakey-wakey, it’s time to go home into our beautiful tiny cabin.”

A tired murmur left Mark’s lips as he wanted to roll on his other side. Jackson quickly snatched his hand to stable him. He leaned even closer. Dammit, was Mark smelling like a spring garden? Everything about this man was breathtaking, from his habits to each of the detail of his face. Even when Mark had fake freckles on his face, Jackson thought that the makeup artists could put anything on his boyfriend’s face, and he still would look unique and cool.

“I’ll buy you americano tomorrow in the morning. I’ll wake up before you and go buy you one, and also strawberry donuts.” Jackson pecked Mark’s cheek, knowing that there was no one near them.

When there was still no reaction, Jackson knew that at this point, Mark is pretending to sleep, “I’ll eat with you. I promise this time I won’t let BamBam allure me into anything stupid. I also cuddle you when we get back to dorms.”

Mark’s eyes snapped open like a miracle, “deal.”

“Which one made it?”

“It’s a package deal.”

Jackson chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are sweet moments ♥  
> thank you for the cookies & coffees


	21. KINGS VI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark manage your priorities, alright? Dammit.

“Say you need me.”

It started differently, in the darkness of Jackson’s apartment, with the dim lights still on in the kitchen, but Mark’s voice came from the bedroom; so needy so breathy that Jackson had a problem find a tempo in himself. He stood in the doorway, looking at his husband lying comfortably between the black sheets, his skin full of shadows.

When Mark saw him standing there, he propped on his elbow and started to play with his sweatpants’ tying. Jackson took a deep breath, tightly gripping on the wooden door frame when a silent chuckle came from Mark, who loosened the knot.

Jackson ripped open the button of his pants, quickly striding to his husband, “what a surprise.”

“That’s the key,” Mark smiled, looking at the spare key he left on the nightstand, “I thought I should surprise you, baby boy.”

“Shit, Mark…” Jackson unzipped his pants, his knees already on the mattress, and then he pulled.

_Loud squealing._

Mark was immediately on his feet, switching on the lights, “what happened? Did you pull something?”

“My finger.”

“Jacks…” Mark carefully sat him down on the edge of the bed and quickly examined the finger. There was an evident dislocation. Mark hissed, feeling the pain in his own digits. “I’ll bring you some ice and take you to the hospital.”

“Are you sure you can’t do anything with that?”

“Hundred.” Mark left the bedroom.

“Shit…” Jackson felt as his body heated up. It was the shock finally catching up with him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. “come on; it’s nothing.”

Mark was back with an ice pack, which he carefully wrapped up around the finger, “hold it.”

It was just a small injury, but Jackson felt strangely weak in his guts. The pain was still absent in his finger, but he felt uncomfortable twitching in his elbow. That much because of one dislocated joint? Hard to believe. Jackson had his wrist broken before, and the pain was way worse, but it was a whole wrist. A frown appeared between his eyebrows as he tried to focus on his husband instead.

Mark was calling a number and talking to Jackson’s manager.

“Babe,” Jackson breathed out, his eyes dropping on the inviting v line Mark’s untied sweatpants provided. It was better to think about his husbands' sexy proportions than the numbing pain in his hand.

“Alright, your manager is on the way and will take us there.”

“So, you’re coming with me,” Jackson smiled, reaching for Mark’s tying with his hand.

“What are you doing? Hold the ice on your finger.”

“Scolding me like that.” Jackson watched as Mark picked the fallen ice pack and put it back on his injury with a chuckle. “It’s weird. I feel weird.”

“It’ll be alright. It’s just a shock,” Mark put his hand on Jackson’s forehead, “you’ll be fine.”

Mark felt the intense look, the melting between them though Jackson had no fever, there was a fervent heat between them; an unreleased desire, a cut in a picture-perfect. Mark’s erection had died as fast as the pain contorted Jackson’s expression.

“Hold the ice on your hand.”

Jackson put his hand on the pack with a small nod when Mark suddenly kneeled before him and started to fumble with his pants. Jackson tried not to laugh, but it was hard when Mark tucked him in carefully and zipped his pants. “Dammit, you don’t have a button.” He helplessly held the two pieces of cloth together.

Jackson laughed.

“Dumbass.”

Mark stood up and opened the wardrobe to pull some sweats for Jackson. When he was walking back, he stepped on that goddamn button. He yelped and cursed Jackson in English and Chinese. The younger stretched out his legs and wiggled his toes at Mark with a smile.

“Is that your apology?” Mark picked up the button and set it on the nightstand. “Now, be cooperative. We only have like fifteen minutes before your manager is here.”

Not like Mark was used to dressing up his husband. And what for? It was easier to rip his clothes down, and anyway, naked Jackson was the most beautiful Jackson. As Mark was pulling the garment down, he thought about how funny it would be if he also would dislodge his finger. Luckily, he made it without any incident.

When Mark looked up, he realized that undressing or dressing wasn’t the real problem here.

“You are hard.”

“You just noticed?” Jackson asked, scandalized, “it’s not evident?”

Their eyes met. “Give me the ice.”

“Why?” suddenly, Jackson felt very offended and turned his upper body away from Mark, “you are not icing my dick! No way!”

“Jackson, we need to get your boy down!”

“Not with ice! Use your hand!”

Mark gasped, scandalized, “you are injured, and your manager is on the way!”

“Well then, improvise!”

“ _Improvise?!”_ He stood up, mad and annoyed.

“Well, it happens, goddammit! My body is just trying to balance the hormones!”

“I know!” Mark was mad for no valid reason but didn’t want to bring Jackson into the hospital with a boner in his pants. Some people were smart enough to realize, but some people were merely stupid as fuck, and Mark didn’t want to meet these people.

“Leave.”

Jackson's voice broke through the flood of Mark’s thoughts. Well, this was unexpected. “Excuse me?”

“Leave. Your sexy body is not helping.”

“I’m not leaving you injured here.”

“Just leave the room, Mark.”

It was getting absurd, so silly. Mark threw his arms in the air and grabbed his phone from the bed, “the ice would be better.”

“What has my dick ever done to you?” Jackson frowned, “leave him alone.”

“The cold can actually make you come faster.”

“We are not discussing that!”

“Yes, we are!”

Jackson gasped at that, “are you seriously thinking about temperature play while my finger is dying?”

“I don’t wanna anyone see your boner!”

That was enough. Jackson grabbed the sweatpants, which meant that the ice pack dropped on the floor. He eyed Mark warningly and started to pull up his pants clumsily. To hell with his alluring husband and stupid finger. He saw Mark trying to come closer and hissed at the pain when he moved his hand too quickly, not paying enough attention to his injury.

“Dammit, Jackson, don’t be stubborn!” Mark was by him in two long strides. He picked the ice pack and put it back on his finger. “I hope the sweats are loose enough to hide your erection.”

Jackson watched the whole dressing up procedure with interest. When Mark’s fingers unintentionally brushed over his bulge, Jackson groaned and tilted his head back. What was wrong with his head now? So stupid, his body betrayed him.

“Lift your butt.”

“For you anytime.”

A smile appeared on Mark’s face after the cheesy line. He pulled the cloth over Jackson’s ass and tied it. Relieved, he stood up, “Can you stand up?”

Jackson looked up, giving him puppy eyes, “do I have to?”

“Unfortunately.” Mark’s shoulders dropped, but then he realized it wouldn’t be that hard to bring Jackson down the stairs and into the elevator. “Alright, I’ll carry you.”

The amazement on Jackson’s face made Mark laugh. He left the room to get some shoes and jackets since it was cold outside. Putting shoes on was way easier than the jacket because they had to be extra careful of the finger. Then Mark put on their masks, and Jackson let Mark style his fringe after dressing him into a black beanie.

Jackson’s eyes followed him the whole time until he couldn’t take Mark’s endearing anymore. He put his mask down on his chin, “damn, I love you so much. Kiss me before we go.”

Just when Mark pecked his lips, a doorbell has rezoned around the apartment.

“Ready?” Mark looked into his husband’s eyes.

“Born ready.”

Mark smiled and hugged him carefully, “my Seunie.”

“ _Aw_ , Yieun is all cute.”

The manager gave him weird looks when Mark suddenly appeared with Jackson in his arms like the man didn’t weigh a kilo. Mark blinked and then tilted his head adorably, “are we going to the hospital or just stand here and wait if it can fix itself?”

“I vote for the hospital,” Jackson murmured into Mark’s neck, “it’s so comfy here, hyung. You should sometime let Mark carry you.”

“Shut up!” Mark told him, annoyed, “I can’t hold you like this forever! Let’s go to your car, hyung.”

“I’ve seen many unusual things,” the manager locked the door behind them, “but I think you triumphed them all.”

Watching Mark walking down the stairs while carrying Jackson was like watching a couple of total fools and waiting when they would roll down like two rocks. Thank Goodness, Mark made it safely down and let Jackson press the button of the elevator. It was like watching husbands after ten years of marriage. They bickered over every stupid thing. Jackson said that he would paint the hallway red in Mark Tuan's name and his services. Mark rolled his eyes and replied, _“So, me carrying you is a service? I do it because I care for you.”_ Jackson then pouted and pressed his face into Mark’s neck.

The elevator was finally on their floor.

“Mark, you are so strong.” Jackson snuggled closer to his chest, “hold me forever.”

“Right.” The manager pressed ground zero and prayed that this night would end soon.

In the car, Jackson almost fell asleep on Mark. The atmosphere had got thick pretty quickly, “I know Jackson for years, but are you two actually—”

“It’s the pain talking,” Mark replied.

“ _Hmmm…_ ”

Mark sighed. When he was sure that the manager was looking on the road only, he kissed the top of Jackson’s head and gently shook him, “you cannot sleep. Stay up with me.”

Jackson squirmed and groaned, “why a finger hurt so much?”

“I don’t know,” he whispered gently.

“Thank you for coming with me.”

“Of course.” Mark looked out of the window; his eyes fixed on Jackson's reflection lying on his shoulder. What would he not do for his husband? Even if they were still only friends, he would do the same. Why?

Well, it was _Jackson_.

Mark squeezed his hand gently.

 _His_ Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how could i say no to Jackson's poor finger and all the markson moments from the special online fan-meeting? 🍓  
> I try to keep this series as easy to ready as possible. a few words/easy plots


	22. college III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a strange revelation last night

When Jackson closed the door, he immediately found Mark sprawled on the bed. The duvet and blanket were scrunched by the wall as Mark had dropped on the bed fully clothed. It’s been indeed a long night for the boy who went camping in the desert with some of their friends. Jackson stayed back because of his training schedule. Though he applied his puppy eyes on Mark, it didn’t make any difference since Mark wasn’t his coach.

Jackson had spent a whole weekend only with Jaebeom and two other boys in the frat house. His days were packed into the gym and training hall, while his best friend was rolling in the warm sand of the Mojave Desert with the rest of the boys. He bet that Yugyeom had enough videos to blackmail Mark with, and Jackson couldn’t wait but put his hands on that hot stuff.

But now, Mark was sleeping, his shirt rolled up and his back naked. Jackson put away his phone and keys, carefully draped the duvet with a blanket over Mark’s body, and left for the bathroom.

The night has rolled peacefully until he heard Mark stirring and groaning in his sleep. It did not take long for him to wake up with a huff. Slightly confused, he sat up, ruffling his black hair. Jackson watched him, curled in his bed, his heart thumping eagerly as the pale moonlight has painted Mark’s sunkissed skin with silver.

After Mark changed into his sleeping shirt and shorts, he went back into his bed. Before he could lay down, Jackson propped on his elbow; eyes now used to the dark like a cat.

“Mark?” his deep voice stimulated the tension he had built on his own.

Their eyes met in the darkness, half-way lost because of the lack of light, but Jackson felt the power the other boy held over him.

“Hm? What is it?” Mark asked sleepily.

“Would you mind if I…” he tried to sound as much politely as he could, “if I join you?”

“Huh?”

Oh man, Mark was dozing off in his seating position. Jackson was already getting from the bed with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders. “Can I sleep with you?”

Mark blinked at him and shifted to look around, “oh that.” Automatically he rolled to the wall so Jackson wouldn’t have to climb over him.

A silent thud alarmed Jackson as he put his knee on the mattress, “did you hit your head?”

“I might.” Mark groaned into the pillow.

How could Jackson tell Mark that he had spent two nights in Mark’s bed, holding his pillow and dreaming of them waking up together while holding each other? Was it a foolish dream? Or was Mark letting Jackson sleeping with him in his bed for a reason? Best friends always had their unique ways and special treating. Jackson, however, walked on a thin line, imagining things a best friend shouldn’t have. Though he often found Jaebeom sleeping in Youngjae’s bed when the other was gone, Jaebeom always explained it as “ _his bed is closer to the door.”_

Mark’s bed was on the opposite side of the room, and Jackson had no innocent explanation for hanging out there like it was a park.

He tried not to overthink it too much as he adjusted in the bed, already used to sleep with Mark, so their limbs didn’t collide awkwardly. Jackson was drifting back to sleep, trying to ignore the heat radiating from his best friend. Desperation aroused his mind with vivid pictures when all he could think about behind his closed eyelids was Mark lying naked on the snow-white bedsheets and asking Jackson to touch his skin.

Jackson rubbed his nose against the pillowcase, biting his lip when a sudden flood of light attacked his closed eyes.

“Turn it off,” he groaned in annoyance as he blindly tried to shoo away Mark’s hand with the phone.

“Sorry. Just wanted to check out yesterday’s game.”

“Lakers have won,” Jackson was fencing his hand cluelessly, not knowing that Mark was chuckling and holding his phone safely away from him.

“I wanted to know the score.”

“They always win!” Jackson whined, “can we sleep? Put the light away and hold me.”

Tiredness had to replace Jackson’s rational part of the brain. He didn’t even realize what he had said and continued to drift back to sleep, his hand now tucked under his chin. Sleeping with Mark’s scent clouding all his senses was always the best escape from reality.

Perhaps Jackson let sentiment sink too low into his heart because now his dreams resembled vivid daydreaming. Jackson could feel the presence of the other; the proximity minimal, head-spinning. Mark smelled like sun and smoke. He should’ve gone to the shower before crashing in his bed. But who was Jackson kidding? He would probably do the same.

 _Hm,_ Jackson frowned, curious. Why was he feeling Mark so closely when—

Jackson’s whole body heated up as he felt a soft press against his lips. The liminal feeling was carrying his sanity away. There was no way what he felt was real. Did Mark kiss him just now? His soft, beautifully shaped lips kissed Jackson’s.

“Okay,” Jackson smiled into the pillow. He was a fool with a body so heavy and tired from exercising that it created its own delusion. The brain was a powerful instrument.

“ _Okay?_ ” there was a soft chuckle and hum, the most beautiful harmony Jackson has ever heard. Mark’s melodic and smooth voice. It was sexy, so fucking hot that Jackson could imagine Mark’s eyes traveling desirably all over his body.

Then, he felt something brushing against his cheek, “our first kiss was just okay?”

Jackson smiled. What the hell was Mark asking him? “ _Yeah_.”

“Are you in your zombie sleep?”

“Kinda, somehow—” Jackson didn’t have the time to finish because Mark dived in, his wet and warm mouth gently sucking Jackson’s upper lip, and ho _boy,_ wasn’t that like an electric shock for Jackson? The zombie was chased away by the impulse, and his brain lit up like a powerplant.

Mark Tuan was kissing him for _real._

“Better now?” their noses’ tips brushed gently. Jackson could imagine the playful smile adorning Mark’s face.

Why imagine it when he could see it?

_Dare to open your eyes._

“That was fine,” Jackson’s eyes fluttered open, but he wasn’t prepared as he thought he would be. Mark’s beautiful face was only inches away from him. Though the smell of smoke was flimsy at this proximity, it was all he could smell. It was different, nothing Jackson had imagined before. The most real encounter he had ever had with Mark while chasing after him.

“We’re evolving,” Mark joked as he rested his head on his hand and watched Jackson’s astonished expression.

Jackson didn’t want to ask _why_ or what was behind Mark’s odd behavior. They had never done this before, no matter how drunk or out of their minds they were. There always has been a glass wall between them that kept them sanely apart.

“Your lips are the prettiest,” Jackson said, his breath hitching from nervousness, “I love their shape.”

Mark leaned closer, folding the time and space between them as if it had never mattered. They never untied their bond to form it into a boyfriend knot. Mark simply jumped over everything, found a shortcut without touching anything in the process. Jackson was on the verge of crying; his heart swelled in his chest. All he wanted was to hug it and whisper gentle words. Mark maybe didn’t know, or perhaps it was simpler to ignore how full of endearing Jackson’s heart was and how hurting it was now.

When he was about to break-down, oversensitive and stimulated beyond his limits, their noses brushed again, and Mark said something that made Jackson rise like a phoenix from the ashes. Jackson crashed their lips into a longing kiss and took a deep breath of Mark’s messed up fragrance.

_“I love the shape of you.”_

Jackson was now the one on the top, hovering over Mark like a dream, devouring and biting, slurping and sucking on his lips like there was no tomorrow like it was the shortest dream ever possible, and he had to press his whole life into that grain of a second.

When Jackson thought he reached the peak, he felt the tip of Mark’s tongue poking his lips. He moaned so lowly and loud that it made the other giggle.

“That much?” Mark asked, amused by Jackson’s reaction.

What was it? English? Oh yeah, he should speak English to Mark. But why was it so hard to remember any language at all? Even his mother language. “S’cool the best can we…”

“Whatever you want…” Mark’s fingers ran through Jackson’s brown hair, feeling the silkiness. Their tongues met in the middle, playful, creating the knot Jackson had wished for so badly.

After a while, Jackson felt Mark slacking off. The boy probably didn’t sleep well two nights in a row. But Jackson felt energized by the power of love, and no matter how silly it sounded, his head kept creating a scenario for two love birds settling down and chirping at sunset. He wanted to continue kissing Mark for the whole night, but soon, the response drained off, and Jackson found himself playfully nudging Mark’s lips with his own, his nose pressed into the softness of Mark’s cheek.

“No,” Mark breathed out, “keep kissing me till I fall asleep.”

How adorable could this guy get? Jackson felt proud, and knowing Mark for three years, he also knew that when they wake up in a few hours, they will talk because there was no universe where Mark would let go of him. Jackson wanted to believe that Mark was always by his side, no matter what reality it was. He would never leave Jackson hanging on.

“ _You’resofreakignbeatufal…”_ Jackson slurred, pecking Mark’s lips, “ _could stare at ya everafer…”_

Mark giggled at that; he couldn't sleep when Jackson was mumbling so adorably.

“Damn,” Jackson pouted, “where’s autocorrect when you need it.”

Laughter filled the darkroom. Mark hooked his arm behind Jackson’s neck and drew him back to his face, kissing him gently, “it’s okay.”

Jackson smiled at that, “ _okay._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have so many ideas but I don't know how to write them down. It might look easy, but trust me... I don't want to serve you the same pudding every day. I want to try new styles and see behind the horizon.  
> Anyways, thank you for stopping by. I hope that if I wish you Merry Christmas now, you won't snort. 
> 
> Leave a comment, I like reading these. ♥


	23. KINGS VII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moving on.

“Ready?” Jackson asked as he stood by the front door, holding the last bag of his clothes.

Mark didn’t answer at first and kept staring into the empty apartment he for years shared with Jackson. The orange painted walls, the bed that remained in the bedroom like a lonely memorial; everything remained him of happiness he was about to give up. Why didn’t they get rid of the bed? Their king-sized bed made of memories so precious that Mark couldn’t stop staring through the open door into the darkness of the bedroom. So many memories have been playing with his senses, and suddenly, he felt stuck.

Does he want to leave this place? Does he want to go to Los Angeles and be apart from his husband? It felt surreal. As long as the decision only existed on papers, Mark felt like he still has power over his life, but now, all he could do was staring when the damage was done.

Jackson let his bag drop with a low thud. He walked to Mark and hugged him from behind, nuzzling his nose against his neck, “we’ll be back one day.”

No matter what words he would use, they wouldn’t be powerful enough to chase away the pain Mark felt at that moment. Though they didn’t spend much time together in the apartment, it was their home, the only place where they could be free together. Endless nights of lovemaking, shared fears, and tears, and so many memories attached to this place that Mark was not ready to let go yet. 

“It’s still ours, Mark.”

Mark still couldn’t talk. And what for when Jackson knew what was right and what was the truth. He let his tears silently drop on his cheeks like pearls. His bottom lip shivered _; for Christ's sake, don’t make a mess from your face_. The more he thought about it, the more difficult it was for him to fight the sentiment.

“We have to move on.”

The words of comfort didn’t find a home this time, and Mark has continued to cry. However, Jackson didn’t want to try to stop him. He was close to shedding tears too. Taking a deep breath, Jackson tightened his hold on Mark’s waist and buried his face into the crook of his neck.

“You’re your own king now. We’re free now, Mark.”

“Free,” Mark whispered through his tears.

“Nobody can take me away from you because nobody can rule the kings.”

Mark sobbed loudly, leaning against his husband’s chest, “I just… _this_ was _our_ place.”

“I know.” Jackson kissed his shoulder, “I know, babe, _I know_ how you feel.”

It was important for Mark to comprehend what was going to happen with their lives. The strong bond – their marriage was now all that kept Mark above the water. The fear lived off his anxiety, but Jackson holding him right now was like sunshine on a vast field after a storm.

“It’s not the end,” Jackson started rocking them gently, “remember the words you got engraved in the bracelet you gave me years ago?” 

Mark looked down at the wooden floor, his mind hazy and shattered into random memories, _“fill the circle with happiness so it would never end.”_

“That’s us,” he nodded, “and that bed there will wait for us. We’ll be back in Korea someday. And then, I’ll lay you down just like our first night in Los Angeles as marrieds. I’ll make love to you and hold you as long as it takes.”

Mark turned his head slightly at him, “promise?”

“Promise.” Jackson nosed his neck and hummed, satisfied, “we’ll build our own kingdom.”

One could count days of happiness and make a hill out of the gloomy ones. The walls heard the worst and the most beautiful of their married life. The pictures will forever haunt Mark’s mind and show him how precious every moment with Jackson is. Why would one want to lose something so valuable? For fame, for money? Nothing from that played a role in Mark’s life. All he ever wanted to do was bring happiness into his life.

Why couldn’t he stop thinking about it? Jackson probably knew what was bothering him, so Mark didn’t say a word. Ten years and they always found a way to each other.

He held Jackson’s hand when the sickness tried to take Jackson away. And when the days were so dark that they melted into one long nightmare, Jackson was there providing Mark with the warmest light.

If he had _this_ hand to hold, everything would be fine.

“Meantime,” Jackson smiled, “let me hold your hand in China.”

Mark bit his bottom lip as Jackson once again proved how strong their connection is, “lead the way, husband.”

It was cold in the apartment; the heating was long-time turned off when they came to collect their last belongings. February’s Sunday night has brought the crescent Moon to hang high in the sky. The snow had already stopped falling when Mark had turned off the lights permanently. The whole place has darkened, and the last sound the walls heard was a silent closing of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still here. i just don't have time to write.  
> but, i am still here.  
> 


	24. KINGS VIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing's better than when your work gets beta-read

“Mark, you’re drooling all over my chest.” 

Despite the cold spring weather outside, the morning sun was pleasantly warm against Mark’s naked back as he lay sprawled over his husband. Mark pushed the complaints away and loudly smacked his lips together before comfortably nuzzling his nose against Jackson’s neck. 

Patiently, Jackson looked at the ceiling painted by bright light and sighed. Well, Mark’s drool could count as a shower. He mentally laughed at the thought of Mark complaining about Jackson being mean to him. Under his extended arm, Jackson felt Mark tense, then hold his breath, eventually sneezing into Jackson’s shoulder. Mark sniffled and nuzzled his nose back to Jackson’s neck.

“Now you’re wipin’ your nose into my neck,” he groaned. 

Mark laughed gently but didn’t move a bit. He was comfortable. Besides being naked and too warm, Jackson had nothing to complain about. He had enough of Mark’s fluids from the night before. He tilted his head to Mark’s side and craned his neck to plant a kiss onto his hair. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Jackson pressed his cheek against the side of Mark’s head, “or by now, you’d have been rolled under the bed, feeding all the bed monsters with your toes.” 

Instinctively, Mark bent his knees and pulled his legs up, throwing his leg over Jackson’s. As he changed his position, Jackson could feel Mark’s semi hard-on poking his hipbone. If this wasn’t uncomfortable for his husband, then nothing in the world could separate them. Jackson smiled to himself as he hugged Mark tightly. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll protect your toes from all the monsters.” 

Mark mumbled something Jackson didn’t understand before tucking his hand under his chin and relaxing again. Moments like these reminded Jackson of why he had gotten on his knees for Mark that night in Los Angeles. The soft attraction between them kept breaking Jackson’s heart like it was made of glass. He always felt incredibly fragile in Mark’s arms – because he could afford the vulnerability in the arms of a man that poured his love into every word and gesture. With Mark, there was no loneliness or judging. His joyful giggles and simple happiness always brought Jackson back to Earth. With Mark, he didn’t need to hide in the clouds to avoid harsh reality. 

In the darkness of his days, Mark was a spotlight; he was the lights shining on him, following him as he wandered through the night. If Jackson ever got lost, Mark would find him anywhere. 

“Can you smell it?” Jackson lifted his head from the pillow to look at the French windows partly covered by curtains. Did Mark open the window before they went to bed? If he did, Jackson could feel the sweet aroma of the plums’ blossoming trees only now.

Beijing's suburbs were a fantastic place to live in spring. 

“Remember when you moved back to Los Angeles, and the first thing you texted me was: _Gaga, it smells like gold here,_ ” Jackson laughed, “you say the most random things, I swear.” 

Mark was unresponsive, his breath even and body completely relaxed. His skin was warm and soft, and Jackson couldn’t help himself as he gently stroked his uncovered back with his palm. He gently pressed his fingers in the crook of Mark’s neck and massaged carefully. 

“I wrote you a song…” It didn’t matter that Mark had probably fallen asleep a while ago, and Jackson was only talking to himself. It felt peaceful, like a confession. People talk to random angels, but Jackson had his own. 

“It was before you had left for L.A. and after we had cleaned our apartment. I’d told you that we’d be back one day. I’d promised you that I’d make love to you and hold you. It took us a while; it was absurd, _huh_? I would never have said that we could fight again after you’d left _home._ ” Feeling sudden anxiety, Jackson cuddled his husband closer and closed his eyes for a moment. 

“Well, one can only be as stupid as his husband allows him,” Jackson giggled. 

After all these years, if they weren’t bickering over every stupid little thing, people would think something had happened to them. _Markson_ was _markson_ if there were Jackson and Mark, and they could put up with each other’s craziness because Mark was the only person who never gave him the cold shoulder over petty reasons. Mark remained his warm home to this day – Jackson could always sit down after every achievement and badmouth the world with impunity. Mark was there, reliable, fair, and loving as ever. 

Jackson hummed, remembering the melody in his head, then the words of one of the three verses he had written for Mark, and sang:

_if I’d have to spend my life_

_being just your shadow_

_I’d gladly chase the sun_

_only to see at least the shape_

_of you and me together_

“I love you, too.” Jackson could feel the movement of Mark’s lips against his skin. “I hope this was the last time we have to move.” 

Sleepily, Mark rolled over Jackson in one clumsy and adorable motion. The blanket slid down his naked body as he straddled his husband’s thighs and yawned wide like a cat basking in the sun. 

“I’m ready to fight with forks,” Jackson ran his hands over Mark’s legs and stopped at his waist. “This house is amazing.”

They had privacy and a big garden enclosed by tall fences and trees. They still debated on using the pool because Mark was still anxious about stalkers poking their noses into their business. And though it’d been two years since they’d come out as a pair, some people still couldn’t comprehend that they’re both taken. Well, they hadn’t been single for over a decade. 

“Still absurd how can you remember such an old song.” 

“As if you don’t know how my brain works.”

Mark groaned at that and started his stretching like Jackson under him was a yoga mat, “I’m going to get dressed and take Milo out.” 

“Can’t we just open the porch door, and…”

“And you can be the one searching for the poop,” Mark pursed his lips before he bent over and kissed Jackson on the lips, “but it still requires me to leave this bed.” 

“Milo is going to hate me,” he wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist and pressed him flat against his body. 

“Jacks…” he whispered against Jackson’s mouth with a hesitation, “are you, by any chance, still loose?” 

It took Jackson less than a second to connect to Mark’s thought process. He ran his fingers through Mark’s dark hair and pushed his fringe back, revealing his forehead. “I can take you,” he whispered. 

Mark took a deep breath and dipped down for another set of gentle kisses, “ _alright._ ” 

It took a while for Mark to find the bottle of lube. He couldn’t remember where he’d put it last night after they’d finished. Jackson laughed at him and said that, for once, it wasn’t his fault. It was a strange habit of theirs to misplace the bottle. One second they would swear they had put it in the drawer, but the next, they weren’t sure anymore because the bottle had mysteriously disappeared. Mark threw the pillows around, leaving Jackson with only one under his head. 

“I guess the universe thinks we fucked enough last night,” Jackson said, amused as he watched his husband furiously running around the bed. 

“It always happens to me!” Mark disappeared behind the bed. 

“Are you sure you didn’t bring it to the bathroom or kitchen when you went to throw away the condom?” 

Silence. 

A hand holding the bottle popped out from behind the bed, and then Mark’s head followed, wearing a victorious grin, “It had fallen between the bed and the nightstand.” He hopped onto the bed and quickly positioned himself between Jackson’s open legs. There was no hesitation or words, only Mark squeezing the cold lube onto his fingers before carelessly throwing the bottle behind his back like he didn’t just mess the whole bed up while searching for it. 

When Mark inserted two long, wet fingers into his entrance, the funny picture of a furious Mark immediately disappeared from Jackson's mind. Despite the long night, Jackson felt like he needed the stretching, and Mark would never agree to go without it anyway. He slowly exhaled when Mark withdrew his fingers. 

Jackson watched him as he rolled the condom on. He wiggled his legs impatiently, waiting only for another few seconds before Mark pushed into his heat and comfortably laid down between his legs. It was still a tight fit, but Jackson wouldn’t have it any other way. Mark moved immediately, filling him with a low groan. 

“Fuck,” he snapped his hips harder and faster, not giving Jackson a chance to beg. 

The morning sex was quick and fast, with Mark shamelessly watching as Jackson fisted himself until he spilled the last drop on his stomach. His fingers stained with cum, he traced Mark’s abs, clenching around his cock until he felt the additional warmth in his insides. 

“Mark,” he panted lovingly, “I think I love you.”

“Oh, really?” 

Jackson giggled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point, I think Mark can sell our tears to Gods 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Leave a comment and kudos. Oh, right you can also subscribe to me & my works. I feel like AO3 has become youtube


	25. Canon verse VIII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONG TIME NO SEE MY DEARS. HOW ARE YOU? TELL ME.

The sweet, sweet life of having Mark in his bed. Oh, how good it felt to live in a post-sex atmosphere. Even after Jackson woke up, he was still breathing heavily, his lungs burning, and his muscles aching after going through all the different angles Mark had bent him in. With a grin on his face, Jackson closed his eyes. He stretched his arms over his head and rolled onto his side, like a cat basking in the sun. Mark’s touches still lingered on his skin as if his hands were of liquid fire.

“Babe,” he hummed sweetly and pressed his front to Mark’s back, “with you, I don’t need to go to the gym.”

Strangely, Mark wasn’t responding. At first, Jackson thought that he’d fallen asleep, but when he propped himself up on his elbow and looked over his lover’s shoulder, he saw Mark playing a game on his phone.

“Are you serious?”

“Huh?” Mark turned his head and removed the earphone’s bud from his ear. “ _Oh_ , you’re back from the ascended, Gaga?”

“You’re playing games!” Jackson sat up and ruffled his brown hair, irritated. “Can you _not_? We haven't seen each other in four months; did you even miss me, Mark? Or did you only miss my ass?”

Mark stared at him in shock, his phone abandoned on the mattress. “You blacked out after the sex. When I wanted to cuddle and touch you, you said _‘no Mark, enough_ _!’_ So I rolled onto my side and waited.” His eyebrows furrowed.

Jackson’s face colored quickly. “Well, you shouldn’t have listened to me. I thought you wanted to go again.”

As Jackson averted his eyes in shame, Mark’s frown disappeared, and he quickly sat up and pulled himself closer to Jackson, who was picking at the white blanket. It was hard for Mark to keep his hands to himself, and when Jackson had slapped his hands away and murmured something about being too sensitive, Mark hadn’t wanted to invade his comfort zone.

“Have I ever done that?” Mark took his hands, “Touched you after you said _no_?”

“No.”

“If you say _no_ to me, Jackson, I’ll back off.”

Jackson sighed, “I know. I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Mark smiled, trying to cheer up his boyfriend, “it’s not like I play games after every time we have sex. I honestly don’t even remember the last time I did it. I'm sorry that I put on headphones and didn’t hear you. It’s just that this game requires audio, and I didn’t want to disturb your sleep.”

Jackson untangled one of his hands from Mark's and rubbed his forehead. “Sorry. I just – suddenly felt so lonely, you know? We made love, and when I woke up, your back was facing me, and you were playing games.”

“I stayed in bed, didn’t I? Waited for you to wake up.”

“I overreacted.”

“It’s okay.” Mark cupped his cheek and kissed the other. “I do that a lot.”

Jackson snorted, “That’s true.”

“’Cuz you’re my baby, and I love you, and I don’t want anyone to touch you, _ever_.”

“I get that…” Jackson rolled his eyes.

“Even your make-up artists. What do you need all of that for? Your face is already so pretty.” He showered Jackson’s face with wet kisses.

Jackson tilted his head, disgusted by the amount of saliva. He tried to push Mark away, but his lover quickly climbed into his lap and wrapped his hands and legs around Jackson. “ _Mine is mine._ ”

“My poor cheek! _Ew!_ I don’t want this kind of face mask! Get off me!” He couldn’t help but laugh when Mark nosed at his cheek, all while making cute noises.

“You didn’t hear that my fluids are magical? They can clean your skin and extend your lifespan. That’s why I ask to cum on your face so often.”

“You’re so gross!” Jackson jabbed his fingers into Mark’s side, sending the other into a vigorous fit of laughter and uncontrolled movement. He fell onto the bed with Jackson on top of him.

Jackson wove his hips between Mark’s legs, finding a perfect position for himself. Feeling the other’s thigh muscles tightening against his sides shouldn’t have felt this arousing. When their gazes met in the middle, their laughter died on the spot. _Four months,_ Jackson thought, when Mark ran his fingers through Jackson’s hair and pulled him down for a kiss. His hips bucked up, and he groaned. Their cocks slid together. Jackson grabbed Mark’s ass and squeezed it, moving excitedly against him.

He groaned again, feeling his tired muscles complain, “I think it’s time for you to get some special yoga exercise, babe.”

“Should I get out my yoga mat?” Mark smiled into the kiss.

“Our bed is the yoga mat now.”

 _“Our_ bed…” he whispered, pecking Jackson’s lips again. “I love when you use _our_.”

“Yeah? What about our ass?” he squeezed Mark’s bottom again.

“What about it?” with a mischievous grin, Mark bent his knees and pressed his toes against Jackson's butt cheeks, “You want me to play with it again?”

Jackson narrowed his eyes at his lover. “You think you’re smart, _huh_?”

“You think you’re cocky, _huh_?”

They glared at each other, resembling two enemies more than lovers. But then Mark started to massage Jackson’s ass with his feet, and a moan slipped through his lips. His bottom was still sensitive, and Mark’s feet, only God knew why, had this ability to drive Jackson crazy.

“What are you doing?” He felt his ass cheeks being spread by stealthy toes.

“Talking to our ass,” Mark whispered, and swiftly, like a fox, he used all his power to roll them over.

“The fuck, Mark!”

Mark laughed as he ended up sandwiched between Jackson’s legs when the other didn’t want to give up and tried to turn them back. They rolled in the bed, completely messing up the bedsheets and the blankets. Mark even threw a few of the small pillows at Jackson, who dodged them with his head, making Mark laugh too hard and too loud.

Their game soon relocated into a different field. Jackson pinned Mark’s hands over his head and grounded his hips against him. He needed to release the pressure somehow, and Mark’s cock was already semi-hard, and it felt so good, so warm and slick. Jackson dove in to steal a kiss from Mark’s smiling lips and moved again and _again_ until Mark started moaning and his legs rubbed Jackson’s sides impatiently.

“Fuck me,” he whispered into Jackson’s ear.

Oh, it was a sweet, sweet life, having Mark in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open. Hit me with your crazy ideas.  
> leave comments & ♥ it's like a payment.  
> find me on twitter @markiecookies  
> If you would like to support me, then [HERE](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/fairyi) I am. if I get only one coin, it would be amazing.


End file.
